BATTLEFIELD OF LOVE
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What would happen if Catherine and Calleigh had to change labs because of Grissom and Horatio. A DuCaine/ PureJoy story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This one I made way back, it just took a while to get done, but I dedicate it to Emily that love DuCaine and PureJoy this one is specially for you :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

**BATTLEFIELD OF LOVE.**

Chapter 1.

Horatio's eyes were resting on Calleigh's lower back as she was getting ready to shoot. As she took the gun in her hand his eyes travelled up her back, to her shoulders and then to her arms as she started to shoot.

Just then his phone started to ring and he went outside to take it and said: Horatio Caine.

"Hey Horatio, its Gil" said Grissom in the other end.

"Hey Gil, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked.

"I was wondering if you would mind me barrowing Calleigh" said Grissom.

"Why do you need a ballistic expert" said Horatio curiously.

"Well not exactly" Grissom admitted.

"Then what do you need her for?" Horatio asked.

"I need a break from Catherine, and to do that I need someone to take her place, so I thought of Calleigh" said Grissom.

"Why would you need to take a break from her I thought you were on good terms" said Horatio confused as his eyes rested on Calleigh examining the bullet.

"We are, but that's not the problem" said Grissom.

"Then what?" Horatio asked.

"It's complicated, so can I barrow her" said Grissom.

"Hmmm I dunno" said Horatio.

"She can do blood splatter analyzes can't she" said Grissom.

"Yes" said Horatio, even if it was not Calleigh's field she could do it.

"Then what is the problem" said Grissom.

Horatio was still watching Calleigh, she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and said: "It's complicated, can Catherine do ballistics?"

"Yes" said Grissom.

"Ok, let's try it out and see how it goes" said Horatio finally.

"Thanks I'll send her over tomorrow" said Grissom and they hung up.

"How the heck am I going to explain this to Calleigh" Horatio thought and went back into her lab.

*************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh, do you have a moment?" Horatio asked.

"Uh huh" she said and looked up from the microscope.

"How would you feel about switching fields for a while?" said Horatio.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you know Grissom, he wanted to barrow you in exchange for Catherine" said Horatio honest.

"Why she's his second in command" said Calleigh.

"I dunno the details, but will you do it" said Horatio.

"I guess" she said a bit annoyed he hadn't asked her before deciding.

"Thanks I'll let you stay in any hotel you want" said Horatio.

"Not necessary, I think I can find a place to stay no coast" said Calleigh.

"How?" Horatio asked.

"I got friends in the Las Vegas Crime Lab too" she said.

"You're gonna stay with one of the boys" he said shocked, he didn't like that idea.

"It was your call to send me over, not mine, and where I choose to stay is up to me, now if you will excuse me I have work to do" she said.

He just nodded and left.

**************************************************************************************************

A moment after he had left, Calleigh picked up the phone and called Catherine.

"Hey Calleigh" said Catherine in the other end.

"Hey Cath, so I hear we are changing labs, any idea why?" asked Calleigh.

"Not a clue" said Catherine.

"I was wondering can I stay at your place while I'm there since I hate hotels" said Calleigh.

"If you let me barrow your place" said Catherine.

"Of course and will you feed my cat while I'm gone?" said Calleigh.

"If you keep your eye on my wild daughter" said Catherine.

"Deal, how old is she now?" asked Calleigh.

"17" said Catherine with a sigh.

"A lot to handle huh, I'll leave the key in the reception" said Calleigh.

"Yes and I'll do the same, anything I should know about Horatio?" Catherine asked.

"Nah not as I can think of what about Grissom" said Calleigh.

"Lives in his office other than that not much" said Catherine.

"Then we'll get along just fine I think, and Catherine no messing with my guns" said Calleigh.

"If you don't mess with my lab, I won't mess with yours" said Catherine.

"Deal, but I gotto go, talk to you later this week to see how things goes" said Calleigh and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Calleigh arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab at around 3PM the next day and went to the reception to pick up the key.

"Hey can I help you with something" she heard a man's voice say. She got the key and turned around and saw a handsome man with dark hair and said: "No I'm good, just here to pick up a key, I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

He shook her hand and said: "Nick Stokes, wanna see the lab or are you in a hurry."

"No not in a hurry so ok" she said and followed him.

"So you're into firearms after what I hear" said Nick.

"Yes" she said.

"Let me show you our ballistic lab first then" he said and led the way. She took a look around and said: "Mine is better, but this one is fine to."

"If you go through here you get to the garage and this one leads to the fingerprint lab" said Nick as they went inside and found Warrick.

"Oh hey Calleigh, did you have a nice flight" he said.

"Ok, so how have you been?" she asked.

"You know ups and downs, so where are you staying" he replied.

"Catherine's" she said.

"So have you meet Greg yet?" Warrick asked.

"No, we're on out way over" said Nick.

"Bet he'll like you, you two are almost the same age too" said Warrick.

"Hey why don't we all go out tonight" said Nick.

"Sure why not" said Calleigh.

"See you later then" said Nick as they walked on.

"Yeah let me know where and when" said Warrick.

They heard loud music from the DNA lab and Calleigh saw a young man dancing around smiling.

They entered and Nick yelled: "Greg would you turn that down for a second."

Greg turned it down, looked at them and said: "So who's your date, she's hot."

"Greg Sanders meet Calleigh Duquesne" said Nick and they shook hands.

"So you're the one filling in for Catherine. Cool wanna dance" said Greg and turned on the music. Calleigh giggled and took his hand. Nick watched them and wondered if she was taken or not.

At that moment Grissom came in and yelled: Greg would you turn that down, I'm trying to work and what did I say about dates in the lab.

"Grissom, she's not my date, it's Calleigh" said Greg and turned the music down.

"Oh sorry, hey Calleigh, I'm Gil" said Grissom she wasn't at all like he expected.

"Hello, so do I have an office?" she asked.

"Yes follow me" he said.

********************************************************************************************************

Then Grissom showed her the rest of the lab and her office before they sat down in his. Calleigh looked around on all the jars with different bugs all over his office, there was also shelves with different books and pictures. Grissom watched as her eyes wandered around the room with great interest.

"Do you like bugs?" he asked.

"Not all" she admitted.

He opened one if the glass cages, took out a tarantula and handed it to her. She let it crawl from her hand until is sat down on her shoulder. Grissom watched with amazement, most wimen would be terrified but she just let the spider sit there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"So what do you think about my guys" he said.

"Too early to tell, but they seem nice, they are taking me out tonight" she said.

"Hmmm, aren't they suppose to work tonight, didn't Horatio tell you, you are working the grave yard shift here" said Grissom.

"No, then why are you guys here this time of day" she said since the grave yard shift didn't start until midnight.

"Important case that needs to be solved, tell you what I'll late you all take the night if since I have a feeling the case is in it's final state, but tomorrow you are working" said Grissom.

"Deal, I better go and get settled, see you" said Calleigh and handed him the tarantula back before she left.

****************************************************************************************************************

As she parked outside Catherine's house she was wondering why no one had told her it was the grave yard shift, she sighed and figure she would get used to it in time.

She opened the door and got inside and found Lindsey watching TV with some friends.

Lindsey looked at Calleigh. She bet she was in her early thirties, wearing a white suit, her hair in a ponytail, badge on her belt, and holster with a gun on her hip, she looked confused.

"Guys time to leave, see you tomorrow ok" said Lindsey and they left.

She walked over, shook hands with Calleigh and said: "Lindsey Willows so welcome to Vegas."

"Calleigh Duquesne and thanks" said Calleigh and looked around the living room it was clean except for the area around the sofa and the TV where there was clothes, soda cans and snacks all over.

"So have you seen any of Vegas yet or just the lab?" Lindsey asked.

"The lab and some when I drove over, the boys are taking me out tonight" said Calleigh.

"Oh Grissom is giving them the night of, that must be the first, and if Greg is going you'll end up at some place fun I bet, let me show you your room" said Lindsey.

"You grew up with the guy's right" said Calleigh and followed her upstairs.

"Kinda, Grissom is a workaholic and he loves bugs but I guess you seen that and mum is his second in command. Warrick is really nice, I think he had a thing for mum, dunno if it went both ways, but he just got divorced. Nick is a sensitive guy, but he's funny, caring and handsome to, and Greg's the clown of the lab, full of pranks, never know what he'll do. Here's your room" said Lindsey and opened the door to Catherine's room.

Calleigh looked around a king size bed with a nightstand on the left, three closets, a dresser with a mirror and some pictured of her and Lindsey on the top of a small gun locker.

Lindsey looked at Calleigh, she looked confused and Lindsey said: "You're wondering where the pictures of dad is right, he died a while back and mum can't look at his pictures."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" said Calleigh wondering why Catherine had never told her since she known her for 8 years.

"No worries, so are you hungry" said Lindsey.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

"I'll order something then, so what do you like?" Lindsey asked.

"Pretty much everything" said Calleigh.

"It's pizza ok" said Lindsey.

Calleigh nodded and said: I'll let you unpack and call you when the pizza is here.

Then she left and Calleigh found her phone and wrote a couple of messages before she unpacked.

TEXT: Horatio why didn't you tell me I was working nightshift, you know I'm a morning person. Calleigh.

TEXT: Hey Catherine, got here ok. Grissom seems nice and already meet his tarantula, nice little guy. Going out with the guys tonight and Lindsey gave me a warm welcome. Calleigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same tie Catherine arrived at the Miami Dade Crime Lab and went to the reception to get Calleigh's keys.

"Hey Catherine" she heard Eric say.

"Oh hey Eric, how are things?" she replied.

"Just fine, so you'll be stepping in for Calleigh" he said.

"Yes" she said.

"Must be like a vacation for you, even got a babysitter" Eric joked.

"Yeah, hope Linds doesn't give Calleigh a hard time, she's a bit wild and does what she please" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Calleigh will be just fine, and maybe even manage to turn Lindsey around" said Eric.

"That would have been nice, sow where is the rest" said Catherine.

"Around, I think H is out, but I'll introduce you to the rest" said Eric and they walked into the DNA lab where they found Natalia and Ryan joking about something.

"Nat, Ryan, meet Catherine Willows, she's filling in for Calleigh, Catherine Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista" said Eric.

They shook hands and Ryan said: "So what do you do to be sent over here?"

"I dunno, Grissom have been weird lately" said Catherine.¨

"Oh so I take it you have seen the lab" said Natalia.

"No, so when is my shifts here, I'm used to nights" said Catherine.

"Dayshift and I'll show you around" said Eric and they left.

*********************************************************************************************************

About an hour later Catherine opened the door to Calleigh's apartment. She had hardly gotten inside before a black cat with a white spot under the chin came running and wanted to cuddle.

Catherine lifted up the cat, it had a pink collar with diamond guns and said: "Jelly belly."

"Your mother must love you a lot to give you a collar with real diamonds" said Catherine and pet the cat.

The cat purred happily as Catherine carried it into the living room it was small, but homey, a book shelf, a coach in front of the TV set, the kitchen and living room was separated by an island, it was all in perfect order except the cat toys that lay all over the floor.

Catherine walked into the bedroom and saw a king-size bed neatly made, a huge pink gun locker and a smaller white one right next to it, four closets on one wall and a dresser on the other. She looked at the pictures, it was Calleigh and the guys at the lab, and one she assumed was her father.

The only one that she didn't see a picture of was Horatio, but she figured since he was her boss she probably didn't hand out with him on her spare time.

The cat jumped up in her bed and lay down on one of the pillows and since Catherine didn't see a cat bed she assumed she slept with Calleigh.

"No boyfriend huh, just you and her" said Catherine to the cat.

"Miau" said Jelly belly.

"And no children" said Catherine.

"Miau" said Jelly belly.

"What a strange name for a cat" Catherine thought and took up her phone to replay on Calleigh's message and send Grissom one to.

TEXT: Hey Calleigh, all settled at your place, does Jelly belly share bed with you? So you meet Grissom's favourite guy, and he gave the guys the night of to, that has never happened before, tell Linds hey for me. Cath.

TEXT: So I hear you are giving the guys the night of Gil, you're not softening up are you? Cath.

TEXT: You just have to sleep at days instead now won't you and I'm sure you will manage just fine, just make sure to have enough coffee around. H.

TEXT: I guess, it will just take some time to get used to. Cal.

TEXT: My Babygirl shares bed with me and Lindsey says hey back. Cal.

TEXT: I'm not softening up, I just thought it would be nice if they showed her the city from it's best side at night, so how's Miami? Gil.

TEXT: I see, Miami is fine. I'm sharing bed with her cat, would you believe it has a collar in real diamonds, was thinking out checking out the nightlife. Cath.

TEXT: Real diamonds huh, guess someone loves their cat, so are you missing Linds yet? Gil.

TEXT: I believe she does, not yet, heavenly to not fight with anyone, but I gotto unpack so have a nice week. Cath.

TEXT: You to and have fun out tonight. Gil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lindsey didn't I tell you to clean up the living room, the guys will be here any second" said Calleigh.

"Uhm sorry I'll do it now" said Lindsey and carried some of her stuff upstairs and the rest into the kitchen.

"That's better, so are ya joining us? Calleigh asked.

"Just for a while, going over to Kenan to hang out with him and some friends" said Lindsey.

"I see, but I don't want you to stay out late since you have school tomorrow" said Calleigh just as the doorbell rang and she let the guys in.

"You didn't bring Grissom" said Calleigh.

"No, he never goes out" said Nick.

"I guess I'll be changing that" said Calleigh.

"Hey Linds how are things" said Greg and smiled at her.

"Fine thanks, what about you?" she replied and smiled back.

"Much work, so are you seeing anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Greg, she's way to young for ya, oh hey Gil, I was wondering if ya like to go out with us" said Calleigh.

"Thanks for asking, but I think I'll pass" said Grissom.

"Oh come on, I think it will be fun" said Calleigh.

"Not at the moment" said Lindsey since she wasn't.

"It's a shame, pretty girl like you shouldn't be single" said Greg in a flirty way.

"I dunno, aren't I to old to be going out at the places you are going to" said Grissom.

Lindsey blushed and Calleigh said: Please Gil, just this once and Greg what did I just tell you and Lindsey you know what your mother would say to that.

"Though since she's not here and you can't tell me what to do and I do whatever I want with whoever I want" said Lindsey and started to make out with Greg at the same tie Calleigh heard glass brake in the kitchen.

"LINDSEY, GREG, STOP THAT AT ONCE AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE" Calleigh yelled angrily before the line went dead.

"What the hell" Grissom thought and figured he better get over there.

**************************************************************************************************************

One moment later Grissom walked over to Catherine's living room and found Calleigh, Nick, Warrick and Greg drinking beer and talking.

"What happened?" Grissom asked confused.

"Greg thought it was a good idea to make out with Lindsey and we broke some plates by accident" said Nick.

"You did what and were is she now?" asked Grissom and looked at Greg.

"Well she's cute and she threw her self at me" said Greg.

"No worries, he won't do it again I made sure of that and she's grounded" said Calleigh even if she has a feeling that Lindsey would sneaked out.

"Impressive" said Grissom.

"So want a beer" said Calleigh.

"Sure, since you got me here" said Grissom.

"Just that is a miracle" said Nick.

"Cheers to changes" said Calleigh smiling. She got the feeling she would have lots of fun in Vegas.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 2.

Catherine woke up early the next morning and decided to call Lindsey to check on things.

"Hey Linds how are you?" Catherine asked.

"Grounded but ok" said Lindsey.

"Grounded, what did you do?" asked Catherine wondering what would make Calleigh ground her daughter the first day there.

"It was nothing and I may have gone a bit over the line" said Lindsey.

"Hmmm, is Calleigh there?" asked Catherine.

"Just a sec, so what did you do last night" said Lindsey.

"Went out for a drink, then stayed home and cuddled with Jelly belly" said Catherine.

"Who's Jelly belly?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Her cat" said Catherine.

"What a funny name, oh here's Calleigh" said Lindsey and woke Calleigh up.

"Thanks butterfly and try to stay away from trouble" said Catherine.

"Yes mommy" said Lindsey in a childish tone, handed over the phone to Calleigh and let the room.

"Hello" said Calleigh tiredly.

"Hey, so I hear you grounded my daughter" said Catherine.

"I did" said Calleigh tiredly trying to remember when she came home the night before.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"You don't even wanna know" said Calleigh.

"What happened with you last night?" asked Catherine.

"I have no idea, last thing I remember is tequila shots" said Calleigh her head was pounding like crazy.

"That sounds promising" said Catherine.

"I know, I gotto get dressed, can I talk to you later" said Calleigh.

"Of course" said Catherine, she was still wondering about Lindsey so she called Warrick.

**********************************************************************************************************

Warrick answered the phone and said: Hey Catherine.

"Hey I just spoke to Calleigh, what happened last night, she can't remember anything" said Catherine hoping Warrick would.

"No wonder, she was a bit outta it, so what happened was that everyone including Grissom drank a bit at your place, then we meet Sara at a club" said Warrick.

"Hang on, Grissom drank with ya" said Catherine surprised.

"Yeah Calleigh convinced him to come over" said Warrick.

"So what happened then?" asked Catherine curiously.

"For some reason Sara and Calleigh got in a fight with the bartender and we were thrown out and they thought it was a good idea to throw water balloons at random people" said Warrick.

"You're kidding, what else" said Catherine shocked.

"This officer came up and yelled at them, it was hilarious, and Nick got Calleigh home, dunno if anything more happened there, but we took lots of pictures and they are all over work, so she'll see when she gets in" said Warrick.

"Warrick you can't do that" said Catherine shocked.

"I didn't Greg did" said Warrick honest.

"I see and why is Linds grounded, cause nor Calleigh or Linds will tell me" said Catherine.

"She kinda did something stupid" said Warrick.

"Yes, but what" said Catherine wondering why noone would tell her.

"I shouldn't tell you, Calleigh or Linds should" said Warrick.

"What did she do" said Catherine.

"I gotto go" said Warrick and hung up.

"Now that's weird" Catherine thought and called Grissom.

************************************************************************************************************

He answered at once and said: Hey Cath.

"Hey Gil, so I hear you were out last night" said Catherine.

"Yeah, and I left early, but there are a lot of pictures around so I can see what I missed, and by looking at them I'm glad I wasn't there" Grissom said.

"And you're not taking them down, why?" asked Catherine.

"They are funny, besides no one did anything they shouldn't be doing" said Grissom with a chuckle.

"I see, any idea why my butterfly is grounded since Linds, Calleigh and Warrick isn't telling me" said Catherine.

"I know, but I wasn't there so I dunno how bad it was" said Grissom honest.

"Please tell me, I promise I won't be mad at either of them" said Catherine, she was starting to get really worried.

"I dunno" he said.

"Please" she begged.

"Ok, she and Greg kissed, but I don't think it's anything to worry about" Grissom said.

"She didn't, I gotto call Calleigh again" said Catherine shocked that her daughter would do something like that.

***********************************************************************************************************

Catherine was walking into the Miami Dade Crime Lab as she again called Calleigh. She quickly got Calleigh in the other end and said: "Calleigh are you more awake now."

"A bit, but I still wish I remembered more from last night" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You will see pictures when you get to the lab, why didn't you tell me Lindsey and Greg kissed?" said Catherine.

"That your daughter and one of your co-workers made out is not what you wanna hear, and besides I made them stop and she's grounded for a long time" said Calleigh.

"What I don't get is why she did it" said Catherine a bit frustrated.

"She kinda tried to make a point" said Calleigh.

"And she sounded fine about the grounding to, she always gives me hell about that" said Catherine.

"I'm not her mother so what can she do" said Calleigh.

"A lot trust me" said Catherine with a heavy sigh, she felt that Lindsey were getting wilder for every day and that she could do nothing to stop her.

"She seems like a good kid, I don't see why she needs to act out" said Calleigh thinking that she had to find out.

"Me neither to be honest" said Catherine wishing she knew.

"Well that's going to change if I find her kissing Greg again, she'll be dead" said Calleigh, since she found that kinda behaviour unacceptable.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN" Catherine yelled so loud that everyone in the lab looked at her.

"Relax I can handle it and I got a feeling that this was just a preview" aid Calleigh fearing it would get worse before it got better.

"I should never have left" said Catherine frustrated.

"Relax Cath, she'll be fine, I have a plan, when you come back she'll be an angel" said Calleigh calmly.

"You're not a miracle worker" said Catherine with another sigh.

"Just trust me ok" said Calleigh.

"Ok I gotto go" said Catherine.

"Talk to you later" said Calleigh and they hung up.

************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh walked downstairs and found Lindsey in the kitchen reading the paper.

Calleigh made a coop of coffee and asked: "So what are you doing after school?"

"Well homework since I'm grounded" said Lindsey.

"I mean when you're not grounded" said Calleigh.

"Hang out with friends, shopping and such" said Lindsey.

"I see, so you don't have a work?" said Calleigh.

"No" said Lindsey.

"Then how do you get money" said Calleigh.

"Get that from mom" said Lindsey like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hmm, that seems too easy, after school I'll help ya to get a job" said Calleigh.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but not in a boring store" said Lindsey.

"I'll check around, but now you have to go or you'll be late" said Calleigh, Lindsey nodded and left.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Hey Catherine" said Horatio, he had just come into the break room to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey Horatio how are things?" she asked.

"Just fine, so have you talked to your daughter after you got here?" he said.

"Yes she's acting out and Calleigh grounded her" said Catherine.

"Oh really" said Horatio a bit amused.

"Yes, Calleigh seem so think she can change her behaviour, but I dunno" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Couldn't hurt to try, she may succeed" said Horatio.

"I guess, but I have to get down to firearms" said Catherine and left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 3.

**A WEEK LATER.**

"Grissom, did you ever find the case file I asked you for" said Calleigh.  
"Yes here" he said and handed it to her.

"May I barrow the tarantula" she said.

"Well ok, but I want him back" said Grissom.

"Always" she said and took up the tarantula and let if crawl up on her shoulder before she left.

Calleigh walked over to DNA when she saw Nick hanging over Sara's shoulder to see. They were kinda cute.

"Any of ya got my results" she said and they startled and quickly backed away for each other.

"Yeah here" said Nick and gave her a paper, she looked at it and said: "Crap."

The spider startled and crawled down to her hand and she said: "I'm sorry Einstein. I didn't mean to scare you."

The spider crawled back up and Sara said: "How can you even let that thing crawl on you."

"He's cute" said Calleigh and smiled.

"How can you even say that" said Sara and wrinkled her nose.

"Hang on phone call" she said and answered: "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey it's Lindsey, I'm at work, but I was wondering can I please meet my friends later" said Lindsey.

"Have you done your reading" said Calleigh.

"I did some after school and some in the break" said Lindsey.

"When does you shift end?" asked Calleigh.

"11.30" said Lindsey.

"Home no later than 2Am I'll call to check" said Calleigh.

"Uhm ok, will I see you tomorrow before school" said Lindsey.

"Don't think so I will be working overtime, dinner tomorrow or are you working?" Calleigh asked.

"I got tomorrow of, so I'll see you then" said Lindsey and they hung up.

"You got Lindsey to work" said Nick surprised.

"Uh-huh. Her third night this week" said Calleigh and went to find Grissom.

"How did she do that" said Sara.

"I have no idea" said Nick.

"Wanna have breakfast together after the shift" she said.

"Sure" said Nick.

TEXT: Mommy you ok? Sorry I haven't called the last week, been busy. Got a job at the movies, so much fun, and the guys are great. Gotto run. Linds. END TEXT:

Catherine looked at the message one more time, her daughter got a job, that was unbelievable, she wondered how Calleigh managed to get her to do that and she also wondered how Calleigh was getting along since she hadn't heard from her in a week. In the meanwhile she was getting used to the dayshift and they guys in Miami, but she was starting to miss Grissom. Then another message popped in.

TEXT: Hey Catherine, thanks to some old files of yours I'm now hunting down a serial killer. How is ballistics working out for ya? Linds told ya she got a job yet? And how is my little Jelly belly, I really miss her, but I find comfort in Einstein.

Catherine smiled as she had hard to imagine anyone liking Grissom's bugs but him, and she wondered why she hadn't heard from him, didn't he miss her at all.

TEXT: Hey Calleigh. Glad I could help. Having fun in ballistics. And yes my butterfly told me, is she still grounded? Your little Jelly belly is sleeping next to me right now and is just fine. Cath.

TEXT: Half grounded, out with some friends now. Cal.

TEXT: Hey Catherine how are you? G.G

TEXT: Just fine what about you Gil?

TEXT: Fine, just wanted to uhm ehh wish you a god night.

TEXT: Thanks and happy shift.

Was he insecure, no at had to be her imagination. She closed her eyes and feel a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TEXT: Hey butterfly, I'm fine, glad you got a job. Have a nice day at school. Mom.

Catherine was about t walk out the door when the doorbell rang, she opened and saw Horatio.

"Horatio what are you doing here?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Haven't heard from Calleigh in a week and I got an idea, will you help me" he said.

"Sure what do you need" said Catherine.

"Picture of me and Jelly belly I can send to her" said Horatio.

"Of course just give me your phone and sit down on the coach with her on your lap" said Catherine.

Horatio did as she asked and Catherine took the picture and handed the phone back and he said: "Thanks need a lift?"

"No I have her car, so I'll se you at work in a bit" said Catherine and he left.

"That was weird right Jelly belly" said Catherine.

"Miau" said the cat.

"I have to go, see you later" said Catherine and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was looking at her watch 7am one hour left of her shift, when her phone vibrated. She opened it and saw that she had gotten and MMS. She opened it and saw a picture of Horatio and Jelly belly with the text: "Hey Calleigh, how are you? Are you still angry with me, I uhm. Well sleep well when your shift is over. Horatio."

Calleigh blushed slightly when she heard Sara say: "Secret admirer?"

"Something like that" said Calleigh and yawned.

"Tired" said Sara.

"A bit, so any news" said Calleigh.

"Yeah DNA from the cases matched the suspect you have in custody" said Sara.

"That's great we finally got him then" said Calleigh.

"Looks like it, you know where the pictures from when we were out is?" said Sara.

"My desk why?" Calleigh asked.

"I wanted one of me and Nick" said Sara.

"Oh I see" said Calleigh and gave her the pictures.

Sara looked at them and found one of her and Nick, looked through them again and said: "Here's a nice one of you for your secret admirer."

"What makes you think I wanna send him a picture" said Calleigh.

"Just a thought" said Sara and left.

Calleigh thought for a while, turned it and wrote: _**"Hey Horatio. I'm fine, starting to get used to nightshift now, having fun with the guys, but I uhhhh. Thanks for the picture, here's one in return. Calleigh."**_

She put it in and envelope and decided to post it on her way home and went t find Grissom regarding the case, she couldn't believe she finally got the serial.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 4.

Calleigh woke up by loud music around 3pm later that day. She sighed and got into the shower and went downstairs and found Lindsey.

"Lindsey can you turn that down" said Calleigh with a yawn.

"Oh sorry" said Lindsey and did so.

"So how was school?" Calleigh asked.

"As usual, Calleigh I was thinking" said Lindsey.

"Yeah" said Calleigh.

"You know what facebook is right" said Lindsey.

"Yeah, got a profile there, why?" said Calleigh.

"I was thinking what about making a group bout the lab so mom would see how things go" said Lindsey.

"That is, that is actually not a bad idea" said Calleigh.

"Really let's do it tonight then" said Lindsey.

"Sure" said Calleigh.

"So do you miss the guys in Miami?" Lindsey asked.

"I miss my firearms lab" said Calleigh.

"Is that all you miss" said Lindsey surprised.

"I miss my cat Jelly belly" said Calleigh thoughtfully, she was used to cuddle with her after work.

"That's an odd name for a cat, why is she called that?" asked Lindsey.

"Because when she was a kitten and I was having a party and I made this big bowl of jelly and she somehow managed to get her self up into the bowl and eat almost everything, I was so mad, and I had to run her to the vet just in case, and the funny thing is that she still goes crazy every time I make jelly, she loves it" said Calleigh with a smile.

Lindsey giggles and said: "Do you have a picture of her?"

Calleigh showed her the one she had gotten earlier and Lindsey said: "She's cute, who's the guy, your boyfriend?"

"Lord no, it's Horatio, my boss" said Calleigh and blushed slightly.

"And you don't miss him at al?l" said Lindsey.

"No" said Calleigh and looked away.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Lindsey yelled: "It's open."

A moment later a blond girl that looked like she was in her early twenties entered and Lindsey said: "Hey Ellie, what's up?"

"Dad's such a jerk" said Ellie.

"What he do?" asked Lindsey.

"Told me never to come home again" said Ellie.

"Why you aren't pregnant or anything" said Lindsey.

"Lord no, cause I got a tattoo he didn't like" said Ellie.

"You did, let me see" said Lindsey curiously and Ellie took of her jacket and showed her, her over arm, it showed the American flag with a gun over with the saying: "In guns we trust."

"Cool, you seen mine, got it the other day" said Lindsey.

"No, let me see" said Ellie.

Lindsey showed Ellie her over arm it was a pink rose with a blue butterfly.

"Nice, your mum know?" said Ellie.

"Of course not, but she will" she said and whispered something to Ellie and Ellie nodded.

"Calleigh may we please run an earned we promise we'll stay outta trouble" said Lindsey.

"Uhm ok, but be back before ten so we can do the photo thing" said Calleigh thinking "Catherine will kill me".

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 5.

"Calleigh, can't you and Gil be on a picture" said Lindsey.

"Sure, come on" said Calleigh, he didn't see to happy, but he still went along with it.

"Ok, Jim can't I get one of you and Ellie, please" said Lindsey.

"Come on dad, show two generations of coops" said Ellie since she had got her self together and started at the academy.

"Well ok, but I'm still not happy about what you did" said Jim as they posed next to each other.

"Nice, then I think I got everyone" said Lindsey.

"So when are you doing it" said Calleigh.

"At once, mind if I work in your office Gil" she said.

"Sure butterfly, Warrick, you're with me" said Grissom and they left.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" said Calleigh and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12 PM the next day and Catherine walked over to the reception and said: "Is the mail here yet?"

"Yes ma'am" said Paula and handed her a bunch of evolutes.

Catherine walked into the break room and said: "Mail everyone. Bills for Eric, women's mag and bills for Natalia, commercial for Ryan, guns and ammo and letter for me and a letter for Horatio."

"You got a letter H, who's it from?" asked Eric.

"I won't know until I open it now will I" said Horatio and did so and found Calleigh's picture and the message and smiled.

"Who's your letter from Cath?" asked Ryan.

Catherine opened it and found a note that said: "Mum, go on facebook and find a group that's called: The Las Vegas Crime Lab. Linds."

"Anyone member of facebook?" Catherine asked.

"We are" said Natalia, Eric and Ryan.

"Ok since Linds want me to check out a group" said Catherine.

"Ryan would you do the honour" said Eric.

They went into the lab and found the group and started to look at the pictures.

"Why is Calleigh wearing a spider?" asked Natalia in disgust.

"It's the one of Grissom's pets Einstein, apparently Calleigh and he are very close since she's missing Jelly belly" Catherine explained.

"Never imagined Calleigh with a spider" said Eric.

"So who's the rest?" asked Ryan.

"That's Greg, he's our clown, Warrick you know, that's Nicki, Sara and that's the boss" said Catherine.

"Look Calleigh's a DB" said Eric and laughed, Calleigh lay on an autopsy table with Nick and Sara looking at her.

"Oh who's this?" asked Ryan since they had come to the picture of Ellie and Brass.

"That's Captain Jim Brass and his daughter Ellie" Catherine said, there were three great pictures of them

"And that will make this Lindsey, she seems nice" said Natalia.

The next pictures were of Ellie and Lindsey having fun all over Vegas in matching black tops whit white print that said: "Sisters in arms."

Catherine smiled until she saw the picture where both the girls showed their tattoo's to the camera smiling.

Catherines jaw dropped and she said: "I'm gonna kill her."

"Wow look at this" said Ryan, it was a picture of Calleigh sleeping with her head in her hands at Catherine's desk, Einstein was resting on her shoulder, on the other side of the table Lindsey were sleeping too.

"You think that is staged" said Eric.

"No, I think they actually are sleeping" said Natalia.

"Wonder who took it" said Ryan.

"My bet is Grissom to show you she's ok, she looks happy" said Horatio.

"She's 17 and got a tattoo behind my back, I'm calling Calleigh" said Catherine angrily and left the room.

"That can never end well" said Ryan.

"Hmmm" said Horatio and left.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Hello" said Calleigh tiredly in the other end when Catherine called.

"How could you let my daughter get a tattoo" said Catherine angrily.

"I didn't let her do anything, I didn't even know" said Calleigh.

"That's it, I'm coming back over" said Catherine.

"No you're not they you'll only start arguing with her again, she's fine Cath, she even comes home when I tell her to instead of doing God knows what every night" said Calleigh.

"Looks like you're having fun at the lab too" said Catherine.

"Uh huh, so any gossip" said Calleigh curiously.

"I think there's a secret bet going on if Eric and Valera will become a couple or not, Ryan is looking more cheerful than usual and Natalia is having a party this weekend" said Catherine.

"And Horatio?" Calleigh asked a bit too eager.

"He's I dunno Horatio I guess, don't share much about his personal feelings, reminds me of Grissom why do you ask?" Catherine replied.

"Just wondering that's all" said Calleigh.

"So any news about my guys?" Catherine asked.

"Nick and Sara has something going on, Greg is his funny self, he's so sweet and so much fun to be around, I think Warrick have something going on, and Grissom seems a little more thoughtful than usual" said Calleigh.

"Oh he is, and how did you manage to get Linds to take a job" said Catherine.

"I suggested it and she didn't mind, she's likes it too" said Calleigh.

"Good, any man in her life at the moment?" Catherine asked.

"Not as I know" said Calleigh, which was true.

"Good I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later" said Catherine.

"Give my best to the guys" said Calleigh before they hung up and she went back to sleep.

******************************************************************************************************

Later that day Calleigh had been out shopping, she opened the door when she heard giggling from the living room.

"Stop, if anyone finds out, I'll get in trouble" she heard Lindsey say.

"What can she do, she's not your mum" she heard a guy say.

"Trust me a loooooot" Lindsey moaned softly.

"But it's not like we haven't done it before" he said.

"Ohhhhh, that feels sooooo good" she moaned softly.

"LINDSEY WHAT IN THE WORLD" Calleigh yelled when she saw the young couple on the couch, her top was of and he was hungrily kissing her neck.

"Oh just go away, can't you see we're bizzy" said the boy.

"That is not gonna happen, get of her and get out" said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not her mum and not mine either" said the boy.

"Adam, just do as she says" said Lindsey since she felt it wasn't a good idea to challenge Calleigh.

"Ok, see you Linds" he said and left.

"First the tattoo now this, I'm very disappointed in you Lindsey Willows" said Calleigh.

"But I always wanted a tattoo and it's a butterfly mum always call me that and Adam is my boyfriend" said Lindsey.

"Although that might be true, I still think you're too young to have a tattoo" said Calleigh.

"To be honest this is my second, already have one on my hip" Lindsey admitted.

"What, let me see it" said Calleigh shocked and there on her right hip it was the logo of the law enforcement. Under it said: In csi and mommy I trust.

"And she don't think you love her" Calleigh though and said: "Although it's nice work you understand I have to punish you, grounded for a month, no phone, no computer and no TV, only place you can go is school, work and the crime lab."

"What, you can't do that, I need my phone and I need my laptop for school" said Lindsey.

"You should have thought about that before, now go to your room" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"May I send two messages before you take my phone" said Lindsey.

"Well ok" said Calleigh and Lindsey went upstairs.

TEXT: Mom Calleigh is being unfair, she grounded me for a month, no phone, TV or computer, please make her take it back. And when are you…, never mind. Lindsey.

Text: Gil, any way you can get Calleigh to reduce my punishment, I think it's unfair, please bugguy.

******************************************************************************************************

Grissom called Catherine and said: "Hey Catherine, did you just get a message from Lindsey regarding punishment."

"I did, any idea what it's about" said Catherine a bit concerned.

"No but knowing your daughter the punishment is probably fair" said Gil.

"You think I should go between?" she asked.

"No, I think Calleigh got it under control, so I take it you saw the pictures" he said.

"Yes, liked the one of you and Calleigh and did you take the one where they are sleeping" said Catherine.

"I did" he said.

"I still can't believe you're letting her barrow Einstein" said Catherine.

"Why not, she miss her cat and they seem to like each other" he said.

"But I though he was your favourite" said Catherine.

"He is, but I don't mind sharing him" he said.

"Does that go for all your bugs" she said.

"If it makes people happy" he said.

"You're keeping an eye on her" said Catherine.

"Didn't I always" he said.

"Do you miss me at all" she thought, but said: And everything is ok with you.

"Yes and you?" he replied.

"I'm fine" she said thoughtfully.

"Good, I better so take care" he said.

"You to" she said and hung up.

Text: If she did, you probably deserved it butterfly, and you'll see your friends at school either way. Mom.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 6.

Four nights later Calleigh was working in her office, it was around 2am, and Lindsey who had been doing her homework was now sleeping at the other side of her desk.

Calleigh got startled when her phone rang and went outside to take it to not wake up Lindsey.

She closed the door and said: "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey Calleigh, it's me hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to see if you were ok" said Horatio in the other end.

"Hey hand Horatio, no, no just doing some paper work while Lindsey is sleeping on my desk, and I'm just fine, what about you?" Calleigh asked.

"Lots to do, so how is raising a teenager?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Challenging, but fun, she's really sweet most times, and she's working really hard in school and at work and dancing on the side, poor thing is exhausted" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, never though you would try to raise a teenager" he said.

"Why not you are raising Kyle" she said.

"Yeah, but he's my own, you're just barrowing Linds, but I find it impressive that you can handle it all" he said.

"True and thanks, how is Kyle?" she replied.

"Fine, dating a girl" he said.

Calleigh got interrupted by a scream from Lindsey who suddenly sat up shivering and said: "Oh gotto go call you later."

She walked up to Lindsey and asked: "Lindsey what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream, I want mommy" she cried like a little girl.

"Oh honey" said Calleigh and held her closely to calm her down.

"I want my myyy mooommy" she cried, she seemed really scared.

"Then you should call her" said Calleigh and handed Lindsey her phone.

Catherine got woken by her phone and answered half a sleep.

"Mommy" Lindsey cried.

"Butterfly, what's wrong" said Catherine worried.

"I had a bad dream and I'm really scared" she cried.

Catherine listened to her daughter's soft sobs, just like when she was a little girl and felt so badly about not being there to comfort her and said: "Are ya at home?"

"No at the lab" said Lindsey.

"Go to the break room" she said and Lindsey started to walk still sobbing a bit.

"Mommy you still there" said Lindsey.

"I'm here butterfly" she said.

"Are you very mad at me cause of the tattoo?" she asked.

"A little, but I was mostly shocked, so are you allowed to use the phone now?" Catherine asked.

"Only in emergencies" said Lindsey.

"So how is school going?" Catherine asked.

"A little boring but fine" Lindsey replied.

"And work?" asked Catherine.

"So much fun, get to watch movies for free" said Lindsey a bit more cheerful.

"And the dancing?" Catherine said.

"We're having a show next month, will you come" asked Lindsey.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, just tell me when and where" said Catherine since she loved to see Lindsey dance.

"Ok, so what am I doing in the break room" said Lindsey.

"Making cacao" said Catherine and Lindsey found the stuff and started to mix it together.

"And why am I doing so" said Lindsey.

"It always made you feel better when you were younger, so why not" said Catherine.

"So how is Miami, you meet anyone?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"No, but not exactly looking either" said Catherine.

"Done, hang on while I poor it in a coop" said Lindsey.

"Can I have some to?" Lindsey heard Grissom ask.

"Sure bugman" said Lindsey and gave him a coop.

"I'm back mom, mom you there" Lindsey said, but there was no answer.

"Weird she never hangs up on me" said Lindsey.

"Maybe she fall a sleep" said Grissom.

"That fast, then she must be real tired" said Lindsey feeling badly about waking her.

"Don't worry butterfly, she'll be fine and probably call you back in the morning" said Grissom.

Lindsey sat down on the coach and turned the TV on and Grissom asked: "Do you want company?"

"Only if you got time bugman" said Lindsey.

"For you I always have time butterfly" said Grissom and sat down next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 4am and Calleigh went into Grissom's office to ask him about something, but he wasn't there, so she continued down the hall.

"Greg you seen Gil?" she asked.

"Not in a while, haven't seen Nick and Sara either, they should be here" he replied.

"I yell at'em when I see them" she said and walked to the break room.

There se found Grissom and Lindsey sleeping in front of the TV, she had her feet up on the couch and her head was resting on Grissom's chest. Calleigh smiled since it was kinda cute.

Then she took her phone back, took a picture of them and went back to Greg.

"Did you find him?" Greg asked.

"Sleeping in the break room with Linds" she said.

"Catherine's man and daughter sleeping together, that's nice, so how are you on the case" said Greg.

"Moving forward, what about you?" she replied.

"Same, wanna dance to get rid of some energy, you look way to over energic" said Greg.

"Sure, if you have any good music" Calleigh said smiling.

"Got old and new" he said.

"Some old first then" she said and he put on a switched to the song library on his laptop and the song holding out for a hero started to play from the speakers all around as he had hooked the laptop up to them.

Greg took Calleigh's hand and they started to dance, he spun her around and she giggled happily. She broke free and got totally into the song, Greg just looked at her it was fascinating.

"Call do you know this" said and switched to the song anything for love and started to sing to her.

"Course I do, go on" she giggled, he was acting like he was in love with her and she acted back until her part came up and she actually sang and got even more into it.

Greg looked stunned at her, so did Nick, Sara and Warrick that had suddenly appeared.

The song ended and Greg said: "I didn't know you could sing that was so beautiful."

"Yeah really" said Warrick.

"Why thank you" said Calleigh and blushed.

"My turn to sing" said Warrick and turned on crying by aerosmith and sang to her. Calleigh blushed slightly and smiled at her while Nick and Sara danced.

"To slow" said Sara and turned on to love is all around.

Warrick and Greg danced with Calleigh and Nick with Sara and Grissom and Lindsey watched form the door.

"Mom should have seen this" said Lindsey.

"If that's what you want get Archie to post the video surveillance on face" said Grissom and pointed at the two video cameras.

"Look at them, they are really having fun" said Lindsey.

"Yeah things sure changed after she came didn't they" said Grissom thoughtfully.

"Sure did, but not in a bad way" said Lindsey.

"No, not in a bad way, they are having fun in addition to working" said Grissom and looked at his dancing crew.

"Bugman, they always had fun working for you, you run the coolest teal and the best shift cause you're the best boss in the world" said Lindsey and smiled at him.

"You really think so" said Grissom a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why else would I stay here so much, it's fun here" said Lindsey.

"Hey Linds dance with me" said Greg and took her hand as the song hooked on the feeling started.

"Sure" she said.

"Don't try anything" said Calleigh in warning tone.

"No worries ma'am I learned my lesson" said Greg.

"Same goes for you young lady" said Calleigh.

"I won't and you know why" said Lindsey.

"Good, let's dance everybody" said Calleigh as the song the look started.

Grissom just watched them smiling as he though "I have the coolest team and the best shift only thing missing is my leading lady".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine woke up around 6.30 am the next day and saw her phone on the floor and quickly figured that she had fall a sleep while she was talking to Lindsey and dialled her number.

"Hello" she heard Lindsey say tiredly in the other end.

"Linds are you ok, I though you'd be up by now" said Catherine worried.

"I think I was home around round 5.30 or something, just fell a sleep" said Lindsey.

"What where were you?" Catherine asked shocked.

"The lab" said Lindsey.

"What were you doing there all night" said Catherine.

"Was at school to 5pm then worked from 6- 11pm, then I went over to the lab to do homework and fell a sleep in your office with Calleigh, well she didn't sleep I did, then I called you then I fell a sleep in the break room with Gil. Round 4.30 we got woken up by loud music, turned out everyone was dancing in the DNA lab so I joined after that I went home" said Lindsey honest.

"So you have started sleeping at the lab" said Catherine.

"Sometimes" Lindsey admitted.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Just like hanging around there, that's all" said Lindsey.

"But you never did that when I was there, why now?" Catherine asked.

"Just feel like it, that's all" said Lindsey thinking "Cause being in your office makes me feel close to you and less alone when you're not here".

"You're not getting in anyone's way I hope" said Catherine.

"No, no, I mostly stay in Calleigh's I mean your office and Calleigh don't mind at all" said Lindsey.

"I see, I have to go, so I'm not late" said Catherine.

"Have a nice da and mommy check out the facebook group later" said Lindsey.

"You to and I will" said Catherine.

"Ryan will you log on face I wanto see the group" said Catherine.

"I can help you get a profile is you like" he said.

"I'll do it later, just log in" she said.

"Ok here you go, oh a video, let me turn on the sound" said Ryan and did so.

"Didn't know we had sound on the surveillance" said Catherine surprised.

"I didn't know Calleigh could sing" said Ryan.

"Sure looks like they are having fun" said Catherine.

"The others gotto see this" said Ryan and went to get Natalia, Eric and Valera.

"She sure can dance" said Natalia.

"And sing" said Eric.

"Looks like Greg and Warrick are competing over her" said Valera with a giggle.

"Is she actually setting your daughter and Greg straight before they are dancing" said Eric surprised.

"Sure looks like it" said Ryan.

"I wouldn't mess with her" said Valera.

"Is she really that dangerous" said Catherine.

"I heard she has 21 guns and can use them all" said Valera.

"It's actually 27 and of course she can, she's after all the bulletgirl" said Ryan.

"Let's watch it again" said Eric.

"Watch what?" Horatio asked, he had just entered the room and wanted to know what all his employees found so interesting.

"Calleigh is singing and dancing with the Las Vegas team" said Eric and turned it on, so he could see.

Horatio watched with amazement, she was so cute and funny at the same time and they way she told Greg and Lindsey where the ground was it was a different side of her. He was smiling without even thinking about it. And her singing voice was like and angels, he was breath taken.

The movie ended and Eric looked at Horatio and asked: "What's with you?"

"Uhm nothing I have to go" he said and left.

"That was weird" said Ryan.

"Yeah wonder what that was about" said Eric.

"Have Calleigh and Horatio ever been involved?" asked Catherine.

"No, he's way too old for her and I don't think she feels that way for him" said Eric.

"Just remember feelings can change" said Catherine and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 5Pm, Calleigh was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly was woken up by her phone.

"Hello" she said half a sleep.

"He beautiful did I wake you" said Horatio.

"Mhm and what did you just say" said Calleigh surprised.

"Beautiful" he said.

"Thank you, but why?" she asked confused.

"Because you are, oh I watched the dancing from last night, it looked like you had fun" he said.

"You were how?" she asked.

"Someone posted it on facebook" he said.

"Really and I did have fun" she said.

"Yeah I could tell, and you looked…" he was about to say cute but he stopped.

"I looked what?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" he said quietly.

"Oh come on handsome tell me" she said.

"What did you just say" he replied.

"Handsome" she said.

"You think I'm handsome" he said surprised.

"Why yes now tell me" she said.

"I thought you looked cute" he said.

"You did" she said and smiled.

"I did" he said.

"He thinks I'm cute" she though happily and smiled to her self.

"Calleigh" he said to check if she was still there.

"Yes" she said.

"Do you miss the crime lab" he said.

"Miss my guns, but I'm getting used to work here now" she said not adding "I miss working by your side".

"And you miss Jelly belly I bet" he said.

"I do, I really do" she said, there was sadness in her voice.

"Hmmm" he said.

"Handsome do you…" but she stopped before she said miss me.

"I do" he said and though "More than you can imagine".

"I do too" she said and before she could stop her self she started to cry soft sad sobs.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry" he said in the softest voice.

"I'm sorry, but I, I just.." she cried.

"Relax Calleigh, you'll be fine" he said.

"But sometimes I feel so alone" she said.

"I though you had fun with Lindsey and the guys" he said.

"Don't get me wrong, I do, but" she stopped before she said: "It's not the same without you."

"I see, I feel the same way my bulletgirl" he said.

"I'm your bulletgirl" she said, her voice sounded happier now.

"Always" he said.

"Hmmm, Lindsey is home, I have to make her dinner, can I call you back later" she said.

"Of course sweetheart" he said.

"Bye handsome and thanks" she said and hung up.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh you been crying?" Lindsey asked when Calleigh entered the kitchen a moment later.

"A bit, but I'm fine now" she said and smiled.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I think I just got a boyfriend" she said a bit confused, since she was not sure if she and Horatio were a couple or not even if he called her his bulletgirl.

"You're not sure, either you are a couple or you're not" said Lindsey.

"I dunno, I'll find out later" said Calleigh.

"Hang on, you haven't been dating anyone here, is it someone in Miami?" asked Lindsey.

"Maybe" said Calleigh secretly.

"It is, but how will you date when you are here and he's there" said Lindsey.

"I actually haven't thought about it" said Calleigh which was true.

"Can't you just ask him to come over, I'm sure mo wouldn't min if he stayed here" said Lindsey.

"Nah I couldn't, he's too busy to take time of" said Calleigh.

"Any chance you could go back and visit" said Lindsey.

"Don't have time with all my cases" she said, she was almost buried in work.

Calleigh looked down, oh what she would have given to be with him if only just for a second.

"Hang on I have an idea" said Lindsey picked up the phone, dialled a number and said: "Hey bugman it's Linds, listen Calleigh is sick with some kinda stomach flu so she'll take the night of, but she'll be in tomorrow.

She hung up and Calleigh said: "What in the name of God was that."

"You don't have much time so I suggest you go to Miami as soon as possible" said Lindsey.

"Thanks Linds" said Calleigh and left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 7.

***************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK************************************

In Miami it was raining cats and dogs and Calleigh was trying to get a cab from the airport.

"Where to?" said the driver and Calleigh told him.

One minute later she rang Horatio's doorbell soaking wet.

He opened, looked surprised at her and asked: "Calleigh what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you" she said as he let her in.

"I thought you were working" he said.

"I am sick day, needed to, can I barrow your shower, I'm kinda cold" she said.

"Of course, anyone know you are here?" he asked.

"Only Linds, but she won't tell" said Calleigh, she was shivering.

"Oh yeah, shower" he said and showed her to the bathroom and gave her a towel.

"You got any clothes I can barrow while these ones dries of" she said.

"I'll see" he said and left as she got undressed and got in the shower.

One moment later Calleigh came out with a towel wrapped around her waist, drying her hair with another.

"Imagine Calleigh Duquesne skipping work to be with a guy" said Horatio and smiled at her.

"I had to didn't I since you put me on a different shift in a different city and I wanted to see ya" she said.

"Sorry bout that" he said.

"Why did you send me away?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"I told you Grissom needed a break from Catherine" he said.

"And you needed a break from me" she said.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, I saw how you looked at me, the way we share everything and how you lately have been holding back on me, the way you called me your bulletgirl, you have feelings for me and at that time you didn't know how to deal" she said.

"I did I mean I do" he said.

"Handsome why didn't you just tell me" she said.

"I didn't know how, and if something happened and if Stetler found out it would be a huge mess, besides I didn't think you would like an old guy like me" he said.

"Oh handsome, of course I do, why else would I come all this way" she said and smiled at him.

He bent his head and let his lips find hers. They locked and their tongues played together as he pulled her closer.

Calleigh backed away and said: "Let's not go to much further it's after all out first date, did you find anything I could wear?"

Is a T-shirt ok, don't exactly have women's cloths" he said.

"You don't how strange, but I need underwear" she said.

"Don't have bras and such" he said.

"I figured as much, but do you have a boxer I could barrow" she said.

"Uh huh, lust look in the upper left drawer" he said and gave her the T-shirt.

Calleigh went into his room and changed and sat down next to him.

"So what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"Just watch TV and relax" she said and crept closer to him and let him put his arm around her as they watched the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late night at the Willows residence, Lindsey and Adam were making out on the coach, her was starting to remove her top when he pushed him of and said: No, I don't want to do it.

"We done it before, what have changed" he said.

"I dunno" she said as he started to kiss her neck again, but again she pushed him of and said: No I said I don't wanto will you please listen.

"Then why did you invite me over" he said a bit annoyed.

"Can't we just hang out and just talk and make out without doing it" she said.

"Why are you being such a tease" he said.

"I'm not" she said.

"You lead me on and then nothing" he said angrily.

"I though I did but I don't" she said as he again tried to kiss her neck.

"Would you stop it" she said and got up.

"Come on Linds" he said and pressed his lips hardly against hers and pulled her closer to him.

Lindsey broke it of and snarled: "Just get out."

Adam finally got the message and Lindsey went up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7AM in Miami, Horatio woke up on the coach with Calleigh sleeping on his lap, she looked so peaceful.

He stroked her hair and said: "Calleigh sweetheart time to wake up, I have to get to work."

She opened her eyes slowly, looked at him and said: "Morning handsome."

"Did you sleep well" he said.

"Mhm can I use the shower" she said.

"I kinda need it my self since I have to go" he said honest.

"Can't we shower together" she said, got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I dunno" he said.

"Oh come on handsome" she said got undressed and got in the shower as did he thinking "Hope she won't notice."

Her back was facing him as she reached for the shampoo and started to shampoo her hair. It was then he saw it, the perfectly tattoo gun on her hip. He let his fingers caress it and a shiver of joy went through her body.

He got a bit closer and kissed her shoulder gently.

"But Horatio" she said since she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

"Sorry about that" he said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be" she said, turned around and kissed him.

His lips then caressed her neck and breasts gently while she moaned as she looked him in the eyes with eyes filled with burning desire.

As he got inside her she gasped of pleasure and the feeling of him becoming one with her, it just felt so right.

As he worked his way further in, she held onto him hardly until they both let go and he kissed her softly.

Then they just held each other closely as they would let each other go until she said: "We have to, you have to work and I have a plane to catch."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave because I hate to be apart from you" he said.

"I know handsome, but we still have to" she said and gave him another soft kiss before they got out of the shower and got dressed.

A couple of moments later they stood waiting for her cab and he said: "You'll send me a message tonight right."

"Of course and thank you for everything" she said.

"Will I see you soon?" he asked.

"Dunno since I have so much to do" she said honest.

"Maybe I can visit you then" he said.

"That's a thought, oh there's my cab, so I'll talk to you later, and handsome try to come soon" she said.

"I will, and take care and keep an eye on Linds for Catherine, because she says she is wild even if you turned her a bit it may still be trouble ahead" he said.

"I know and I will, see you handsome" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she got in the cab.

He just stood back watching, she was gone almost as quickly as she came.

Horatio arrived at work a little bit later than usual and Catherine asked: "It's not like you to be late, where have you been?"

"Just overslept that's all" he said with a smile.

"Lady friend" said Catherine curiously.

"Nah, Horatio never dates" said Ryan that came up behind them.

"At least not after he became a widower" said Natalia.

"As I said before things can change and isn't it possible that if he found the right girl he would date again" said Catherine.

"Where is he ever going to meet anyone, he works around the clock" said Ryan.

"And even if you are right about Calleigh, she's in Vegas, now way she could be her" said Eric in disbelief.

"Never underestimate a woman in love, she could fly back and firth" said Catherine.

"Nah Calleigh would never skip work for a guy" said Eric.

"Not even if she was head over heals in love" said Catherine.

"Only one way to find out" said Natalia, picked up her phone, dialled and said: "Hey Calleigh, its Natalia."

"Hey Nat, how are ya?" said Calleigh happily.

"Just fine, I was wondering where are you at?" said Natalia.

"Out why?" Calleigh replied.

"Need some help with an old case and I was thinking since its still early you might still be at the lab, need some pictures of some old evidence" said Natalia.

"You need some evidence form a case in Vegas" said Calleigh is disbelief.

"Yeah serial" said Natalia, it was the best thing she could think of at the moment.

"Well I'm not at the lab, can I call you later when I get there" said Calleigh.

"Sure thing and how old is Greg?" said Natalia.

"Thirty-two why" said Calleigh.

Natalia walked a few steps away so the others couldn't hear her and said: Since he's cute, is he single.

"You want me to ask him to call you" said Calleigh.

"Maybe" said Natalia.

"Ok then I'll give him your picture and see if he's interested" said Calleigh.

"Thanks a lot, call me later" said Natalia and hung up before she walked back to the others.

"So" said Eric.

"I might get a phone call from Greg" said Natalia happily.

"And where was she?" asked Ryan.

"Have no clue and we got to go" said Natalia and let with Ryan.

"I have to go to" said Horatio and headed for his office.

"That sure cleared things up" said Eric with a sigh.

"Don't worry, well find out in time" said Catherine and they to headed back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TEXT: Handsome I'm back, thanks again, miss ya already. C. END TEXT.

"Lindsey, are you working tonight?" Calleigh asked, it was around 9PM and she had just gotten back.

"No, so I was thinking about staying at home practicing on my dancing" she said.

"I see, so what did you do last night?" Calleigh asked.

"Adam came over, but we had and disagreement so I told him to leave" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Uh huh, mind if I stop by later" said Lindsey.

"No, not at all, but I have to go, call me if there is anything ok" said Calleigh.

"Uhm ok" said Lindsey and smiled at Calleigh before she left.

"Greg, are ya seeing anyone right no?" Calleigh asked as she looked at a picture of some bloodstains from a crime scene, something was of.

"No why?" he asked.

"Friend of mine in Miami wanted you to call her if you're interested" she said.

"What does she look like?" asked Greg curiously and Calleigh quickly showed him.

"Cute, give me her number and I call her right away" said Greg.

"You will, oh wait its 1am" Calleigh suddenly remembered.

"She'll be up, just give me her number" said Greg and Calleigh gave it to him.

Greg sighed, dialled her number and said: "Hey Natalia, it's Greg, I didn't wake you did I?

Apparently he didn't as Greg disappeared talking on the phone."

Calleigh took up her own phone, dialled a number and said: "Hey handsome."

"Hey sweetheart little to do" he replied.

"Nah, just wanted to hear your voice, keep on talking while I work" she said.

"You should have heard the rest when I was late this morning, Catherine was sure you flew over and the others wanted to call and check" said Horatio.

"Oh really, so that's why Nat called earlier" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell them, so Natalia likes Greg" he said.

"Seems so, I got a couple of girls for Eric and Ryan to" said Calleigh.

"Well Eric is occupied with Valera at the moment, but Ryan is still free I think" he said as the continued with the conversation.

************************************************************************************************************

A moment later Grissom went his team, but he got surprised to find Nick and Sara all over each other in the garage Greg flirting on the phone and the same thing with Calleigh as she was giggling like a young girl in love.

He picked up the phone called Catherine and said: Hey Cath, me whole lab is acting weird.

"What do you mean" she said confused.

"They are all acting like lovesick teenagers" he said with a sigh, he suddenly felt alone.

"Feeling a bit alone over there bugman" said Catherine.

"I am ladybug" he said.  
"What did you just call me?" she asked surprised.

"Ladybug since you call me bugman, you don't like it" he said.

"I do bugman" she replied with a smile.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

"Reading a book, was about to go to bed" she said.

"I see, so are you getting all tanned yet" he said.

"Starting to, so I hear Lindsey sleeps at the lab" said Catherine.

"Sometimes, I think she prefers it to being home alone, I think she miss you" he said honest.

"My daughter, that must be the first, I though she would be happy that I was gone" she replied.

"Both yes and no I guess, do you miss her?" he asked.

"Yes I'm coming home to her dance rehearsal" she said.

"Me to, I promised her" said Grissom.

"Do you miss me bugguy" she said.

"Yes I do" he admitted.

Catherine yawned and he said: "I'll let you sleep ladybug."

Then they hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3am, Calleigh, Nick, Sara and Grissom were in the break room discussing the case when Calleigh's cell went of.

It was Lindsey, but all Calleigh could hear was "Please, stop" and then the line went dead.

Calleigh got terrified and said: We gotto find Linds, something is very wrong.

"What" Nick said shocked.

"How" said Sara.

"I think I know" said Calleigh and run towards the computer and typed in Adam's name, got an address and said: "Nick, Sara go to his house, Grissom you are with me."

Then they left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 8.

A moment later Calleigh busted up Adam's door and found Lindsey naked on the floor and he working his way into her while he held her down.

Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked terrified.

"Get of her now or I'll blow your brains out" said Calleigh as she put a gun to the boy's head.

He startled and got of while Calleigh were sill pointing at him with her gun.

Grissom looked at her and wondered if she was going to shoot him, if the rumours were true she only needed one shoot to kill.

Lindsey had now managed to get dressed and sat on the floor shaking like a leaf.

"Let me as ya, at what point did you think this was a good idea" Calleigh, her voice was grave and her eyes dark as night.

"She teased me for days, and after you found us she wouldn't do it" said Adam.

"What gives you the right to make her do something she clearly didn't want" said Calleigh and took a step closer.

"She practically begged for it, so I just finished" said Adam.

It only took Calleigh less then a minute to take her gun and hit him so hardly over the nose that it broke and he started to blead.

"You stupid bitch, Ill have you sued for that" he shouted at her.

"No you are not you are going away for this, take him out of my sight" said Calleigh and kneed him hard in the groin before the officers took him away.

"Come on Linds, we are going home" she said and took Lindsey out to the car.

****************************************************************************************************************

After they had been at the hospital Calleigh and Lindsey went home and Lindsey was now in her bedroom calling her mother.

"Linds have you any idea how late it is" said Catherine since it was close to 4.30 am and she had to get up by 7.

"But mummy" Catherine couldn't hear the rest since Lindsey was crying really hard.

"Butterfly, tell me again what happened" said Catherine in a softer tone.

"It was Adam, he, he raped me" Lindsey cried.

"What, who's Adam?" Catherine asked shocked that her daughter knew her rapist by name.

"He was my boyfriend, we had been together for three months and everything was fine. And yes we did it before. So the other day Calleigh walked in on us, threw him out and grounded me. And after that I realized something dunno what. Anyways he was here last night and we fooled around, but I didn't wanna, in short I threw him out. But since I really liked him, I though I stop by his house tonight and apologize on the way to the lab. And everything gotto outta hand and he raped me. But in the middle I somehow managed to call Calleigh and she rescued me, mum she was really great, she defended me like I was her own, treated him, broke his nose and sent him to jail" said Lindsey, she was now feeling a little bit better.

Catherine was shocked, her daughter raped by her boyfriend that she had lied about and she had been rescued by Calleigh, not her self, she was speechless.

"Mommy, mommy, you there" said Lindsey a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm so sorry, how are you feeling" she said.

"It hurts, and I was really scared before, but I feel better knowing I feel safer and talking to you" she said honest.

"The pain will pass in time I promise and I'm glad that you're ok, well not ok, but you know what I mean" said Catherine.

"I do, mommy, I'm sorry" she said.

"Its ok" said Catherine.

"I miss daddy" Lindsey suddenly said and fell apart again.

"I know butterfly, I know" said Catherine softly.

"Mommy" she cried, it just broke Catherine's heart and said: "Butterfly I'm coming home."

"No, don't worry, I'm fine, I got the guys and Calleigh" said Lindsey.

"Are you sure butterfly" said Catherine.

"Yeah, but mom I think we should give Calleigh something for saving me" said Lindsey.

"I know just what, I'll come home for a short visit tomorrow, but don't tell I want it to be a surprise, is Gil there, I wanna talk to him for a short second" said Catherine who had gotten an idea and needed his help.

"Sure, he's downstairs, and mommy I love you" said Lindsey.

"I love you to my butterfly" said Catherine before Lindsey gave the phone to Grissom and went back upstairs.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 9.

************************ WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK*****************************************

"Greg stop it, we don't have much time, her shift starts in a couple of hours and we have to get this ready" Natalia giggled, his arms wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her neck.

"I know, I know" h said.

"I can't believe Horatio and Catherine dragged us all over to Vegas" said Natalia.

"Calleigh did after all save her daughter and what better way to thank her than to throw her a surprise party" said Greg.

"Oh come on Sofia" they heard Ryan say from the hall.

"No" they heard Sofia say.

"Why not, I'll give you anything you want" said Ryan.

"I dunno, but we have to get the cake" said Sofia.

"After you gorgeous" said Ryan.

"Ha, ha, ha" she said and they left.

"What do you think that was about" said Natalia.

"No idea, but help me with these balloons" said Greg.

"I'm telling you Horatio you are wrong, it's shoot, beetle, wife" they heard Grissom say.

"No, its shoot, larva, son" said Horatio.

"You're both wrong in a way, its shoot, flies, maggots, mistress" said Catherine.

"Yes that makes sense" said Grissom.

"It does, do you have the suspect" said Horatio.

"Brass is picking her up" said Grissom.

"Where did Lindsey go" said Catherine.

"Your office with Kyle" said Horatio.

"You think that's a good idea" said Catherine a bit concerned.

"Maybe and they are just talking" said Horatio calmly.

"If he hurts my daughter in any way you are paying for it" said Catherine.

"But of course, oh look at Natalia and Greg, they are really getting along" said Horatio.

"Get a room" Catherine yelled through the open door.

The young couple broke free from each other and blushed as the others continued towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey came home around 11pm and yelled: "Cal you here?"

"Upstairs" Calleigh yelled back and Lindsey ran upstairs and found her reading in Catherine's room.

"Calleigh do you by any chance have a police uniform" said Lindsey.

"I do, but not here" said Calleigh since she did.

"Hmmm, we need to get you one before work" said Lindsey.

"Why, we never use uniforms" said Calleigh honestly.

"Because I think you will look good in one" said Lindsey.

"Yeah, but for a regular day at work" said Calleigh confused.

"Just trust me, I know a place where we can get one, but we gotto hurry" said Lindsey and dragged Calleigh out to the car before they drove of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little before midnight when Calleigh and Lindsey walked into the crime lab, Calleigh was wearing a blue uniform and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ok, close your eyes" said Lindsey.

Calleigh did as she said wondering what she was upto with the uniform and all, but she figured she would find out pretty soon.

Lindsey led her to the break room and said: "Open them."

Calleigh did and everyone yelled: "Surprise."

She looked around and saw balloons that said: To our hero and bulletgirl. She looked at the two csi teams smiled and said: "You really didn't have to do this, what I did was not that much."

"It was. You saved my little butterfly" said Catherine.

"Hang on she's butterfly, he's bugman, what does that make you?" Calleigh asked Catherine curiously.

"Why would I have a bug nickname because they do" said Catherine.

"Oh come on, you're his second in command he had to have given you a bug name" said Calleigh.

"Even if I am why would he do so, we're not a couple" said Catherine.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she looked kind of hot in that uniform, he tilted his head and smiled at her. She looked shyly down and blushed.

"Mom did you" said Lindsey and looked hopefully at her.

Catherine nodded and gave Calleigh a box, Calleigh opened it and found a 1911 gun with the inscription: To bulletgirl from the Willows girls.

"Thanks a lot, it's beautiful, but hang on if all you guys are over here, what about the lab" said Calleigh a bit concerned.

"Horatio closed it" said Ryan.

"Are you serious" said Calleigh shocked.

"No, of course not, the others are working and we are going back on Monday" said Eric.

"You're staying all weekend that's great" said Calleigh excitedly, all she wanted was to throw her arms around Horatio and kiss him but she couldn't with the others around. Catherine whispered something to Natalia which made Natalia giggle and smile a bit.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she looked happy, yet a bit frustrated, all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and kiss her soft lips, but there were too many people around.

"Horatio have you met Einstein yet?" asked Calleigh.

"I though he was dead, oh you mean the spider, no I haven't" said Horatio wondering where she was going with this.

"Bugman can I show him Einstein" said Calleigh hopefully.

"Go ahead" said Grissom and Calleigh and Horatio left the rest.

"So is everyone working or can you take the night of" said Ryan.

"Too much to do" said Nick.

"How bout we help out and we all go and have breakfast later then" said Natalia.

"Ok how are we going to divide and conquer" said Grissom.

"Ronnie and Ryan take the car in the garage, Nick and Sara you take trace, Natalia and Greg DNA, Eric and Warrick try to figure out which weapons were used, Lindsey and Kyle go hoe and sleep, and Kyle take the coach and no fooling around, we're on the clock, now go to work, Gil your office" said Catherine.

"But mom" said Lindsey.

"But I'm sharing room with dad" said Kyle.

"Would you guys stop complaining, Lindsey you know you have school tomorrow since it's Friday and Kyle let Calleigh share room with your dad since I'm going back with Horatio on Monday and I think he and Calleigh needs to spend some time together" said Catherine.

"Ok let's go Lindsey" said Kyle and they left.

"You trust him alone with your daughter" said Grissom.

"She just got raped yesterday and his father is Horatio, he wouldn't dare to do anything" said Catherine.

"Good point, my office was it, since they are either in yours or long gone" said Grissom, she nodded and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh slow down, at least wait until I opened the door" said Horatio and tried to open the door while she was kissing his neck and removing his jacket.

"But I want you" she said and kept on kissing him, while he finally got the door open, she had been going on like this ever since they left the lab.

"Calleigh, ohhhh, wooould you sloow down for just a second" he growled as she removed his shirt to get to his chest.

"Why" she said and pushed him towards the bed.

"Because we need to talk" he said.

"Uhm OK about what?" she said and sat down next to him on the bed.

He looked at her in the uniform, she looked so extremely HOT and all he wanted too do was too tear it of and have his way with her.

"Horatio calm down" he thought and sighed heavily.

Calleigh looked at him, he was practically undressing her with his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Do you like working here?" he asked.

"Yes actually I do, I mean Lindsey can be a bit challenging, but at the same time its fun" she said honest.

"You like raising her" he said.

"Yes, she's a good kid and really she loves her mother and csi" said Calleigh.

"Hmm, you know Kyle is her age, you think you can handle him too?" said Horatio.

"Yes and I will when I come back, and long as I'm involved with you, he's kinda my stepson" said Calleigh.

"Glad too hear, and you're fine by he's not your son" said Horatio.

"Yes don't worry handsome, I'm Ok with that, I think Kyle and I will get along just fine" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"And you're sure you wanto be with an old guy like me" said Horatio.

"Of course I will" said Calleigh and started too kiss his chest hungrily again. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him and rode him on top of the clothes feeling his hardness beneath her.

Horatio looked at her and growled: "Ohhh my Good Calliiii."

Then he switched so he was on top of her and kissed her neck while slowly removing her shirt and bra while gently letting his lips caress her breasts while she moaned loudly.

"Horatiooo I neeeed" she screamed out as he got inside her. The blonde pulled his head closer and let her tongue play with his as he started to work his way further into her.

"Horatio, please gooo faster, I neeeeeeeed, ohhhh, that feel so goooood" she screamed.

He worked faster and faster until they let go and she was trembling beneath him.

Horatio got of her and said "Tired."

"Not so much, wanna play in the casino" she said.

"Sure, let me just get dressed" he said.

"Shoot I only got my uniform here" she said.

"And the problem is" he said.

"Playing in uniform doesn't look too good" she said honest.

"Don't worry and beside you look HOT in it" he said smiling at her.

"Why thank you handsome" she said and got dressed before they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the Tangiers Lindsey and Kyle were having fun at the blackjack table.

"Hit me Joe" said Lindsey and smiled at the dealer, she had known him for years.

"Sure Miss Willows" said Joe and dealt.

"Linds how come you getto play when you're too young" Kyle asked curiously.

"Grandpa's casinos, when he was alive, I know everyone here, and I getto play and stuff, but I don't tell mom, she doesn't know" said Lindsey and took a sip of her drink, it tasted so good.

"Linds sure this is a god idea, what if anyone finds us" said Kyle as Lindsey finished her drink and ordered a new.

"Nah everyone is working and Horatio and Calleigh are busy" she said and placed her bets.

"You're so cool" said Kyle.

Lindsey blushed and said: "You're not too bad yourself."

Then Kyle got an impulse and kissed her and Joe said: "Guys look at this, Miss Willows finally found a nice guy."

The table and some of the others cheered and Lindsey pulled Kyle a bit closer.

"LINDSEY WILLOWS KYLE HARMON WHAT IN THE WORLD" Calleigh yelled, she and Horatio had just walked in on the teenagers and found then, she was not too happy.

"She was just so cute and cool and I, I uhm, and she got us and we were…." Kyle said.

"I uhm, well wanted to show Kyle around, and have some fun and I, you're not going to tell mom" Lindsey said.

"You two are coming with me right now" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Dad" said Kyle looking at his father for help.

"That you can forget about, you are coming with me" said Calleigh and Lindsey and Kyle followed her.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not them, I've seen Catherine mad, but Calleigh seems more dangerous and I think Lindsey respects her" said Joe.

"And taking on my son too, what a day" Horatio though impressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later they were in the Willows house and Calleigh said: "Kyle, the couch, Lindsey we are going to talk."

Then she and Lindsay went upstairs to Lindsey's bedroom.

"So wanna tell me what all of this is about" said Calleigh.

"I just felt like having fun" said Lindsey honest.

"You were drinking to forget weren't you and this time wasn't the first" said Calleigh.

"Maybe" Lindsey admitted.

"And you're acting out to hide your real feelings" said Calleigh.

Lindsay didn't replay just looked away.

"It's okay to talk about it you know" said Calleigh calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about" said Lindsey silently looking down.

"Come on, talk to me, I got all night" said Calleigh and sat down on the bed.

"It's just I miss daddy so much, I mean I feel so alone, it's like mommy doesn't see me, like she never did and when dad was around at least I had one parent. She does god work and I'm proud of her and she also grounds me and such, but she never listen. I mean I could be dead and she wouldn't know cause she never calls to check on me. I'm gone almost every night, but she don't see I cause she's never here. And the rape, it was horrible, I was so scared, I never thought he would do that, he just……" Lindsey couldn't continue because she was crying too hard.

"Just let it out, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" said Calleigh and just let her cry until she fell a sleep. Calleigh lay down next to her and held her closely until she fall a sleep by Lindsey's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Catherine come home around 9Am and found Kyle sleeping on the couch. She smiled and went upstairs to check on Lindsey. She opened her door and found her sleeping under the cover and Calleigh over and wanted to know what happened the night before since Calleigh was here and not with Horatio.

Lindsey opened her eyes and stretched, first she looked at Calleigh sleeping and remembered the night before, then she looked over at the door and saw her mothers confused eyes.

Lindsey got quietly out of bed not to wake up Calleigh and went out in the hall with Catherine.

"What happened?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Kyle and I were busted by Calleigh and Horatio down at the Tangiers last night" said Lindsey honest.

"Doing what?" Catherine asked.

"Kissing at the time, before that drinking and gambling" said Lindsey.

"You did what why?" asked Catherine although she wasn't all that shocked.

"Relax I do it all the time" said Lindsey realising it was the wrong answer.

"But why?" asked Catherine again.

"It's not like you care, you aren't even here, you never were" said Lindsey.

"I was, but you are shutting me out" said Catherine.

"Only because you stopped caring after dad died, it was like the only thing that mattered was work" said Lindsey.

"I have to work because we need money to live" said Catherine.

"Yeah, but at least you could have tried to talk to me when you saw me" said Lindsey.

"I'm sorry, you're right butterfly, so what is going on with you?" Catherine tried.

"Uhm, not much" said Lindsey.

"There has to be something" said Catherine as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Well I love the job, the other night me and Tina threw popcorn at some of the viewers and as we cleaned up after we found a valet that belonged to a guy and Tina now have a date with him. And me and Ellie are going on a trip together, don't know where yet, still deciding. And the dance thingy is going really good, I'm having so much fun. I also started to lean about bugs cause I wanna impress Grissom and try to open him up, he's really cool. And Calleigh have been teaching me about guns, she really, really loved them. Joe also said he will teach me how to be a dealer when I'm turning 18, that will be so much fun. And school is going like usual" said Lindsey excited.

"Wow" Catherine thought and said: "I'm glad you like you like your job so much, but dealing too, I dunno Linds. And bugs, why would you wanto impress Grissom and may I see that tattoo of yours."

"Sure, but it's so fun being in the casinos and I know everyone there. I wanna get to know him better if you and him ever got married" said Lindsey.

"Nice and why would you think we ever would get married" said Catherine a tad surprised.

"Because of the way you look at each other and talk to each other and you are a perfect match. Go talk to him, don't you owe it to your self to be happy with him and you can be. Now I need to get ready for school" she said and got inside the bathroom and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom lay at home on his couch with a nasty headache when his doorbell rang.

"It's open" he yelled, he didn't feel like getting up.

Catherine entered and saw Grissom on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Headache" she said feeling badly about interrupting him.

"Yes" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Sit up" said Catherine and Grissom did. She sat down next to him and gently without knowing why started to massage his tense back. Grissom let out some groans of pain, but let her go on.

The strawberry blonde continued and the growls went over to pleasure as Grissom felt his headache disappear and his mussels loosen up.

Catherine stopped and before Grissom knew what he was doing he had turned and kissed her tenderly.

Catherine pullet him closer while she tried to remove his sweater, but instead he removed her top and started to kiss her neck before moving down to her silkysoft breasts while she moaned.

He quickly removed their pants and got inside her only to start working his way further into her while growling loudly until they let go.

Afterwards he just lay on top of her looking into her blue eyes, before he gave her a soft kiss and said: "Thank you ladybug."

"You're welcome bugman" she said and looked at him.

He looked back at her, her checks were red and her eyes sparkled in afterglow and he couldn't help but saying: "You're just so beautiful."

Catherine blushed, gave him a soft kiss and said: "So are we OK."

"We are, so I guess we are a couple" he said.

"We are, but I need to get back, so I'll see you tonight" she said as she started to get dressed.

"Yes, are you still leaving Sunday?" he asked.

"I have some open cases so I have too, but I can come back after since I missed you" she said.

"And I you, I didn't realise that until you were gone" said Grissom.

"Oh, see you later bugman" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she left. Grissom wondered what had just happened, all he knew was that his headache was gone.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 10.

When Catherine came back she heard laughter and talking from the kitchen and went inside to see Calleigh, Horatio and Kyle having breakfast, they looked like a typical family.

"So I hear you were out with my daughter last night" said Catherine.

"Yeah, but it was not my idea" said Kyle.

"Don't worry, Linds told me earlier, apparently she wants to be a card dealer" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Yeah she knows everyone there so I'm not surprised" Kyle said.

"Hmmm" said Catherine, she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Want some breakfast?" Calleigh asked.

"Mhm" said Catherine and sat down as Calleigh found her a plate and a glass.

"Dad, can I go downtown while you eat?" Kyle asked.

"Yes go on" said Horatio and Kyle left.

"Sorry Linds spoiled your fun last evening" said Catherine.

"No worries, we can have fun later, right handsome" said Calleigh.

"Of course bulletgirl" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"So you raise everyone's children for fun" Catherine joked.

"With Linds I had to as we swooped places and she needed to get back on track and Kyle is Horatio's son so I have to do that to and I don't mind Calleigh replied.

"You didn't want to raise one that was your said Catherine.

Calleigh just looked down. Of course she had though about it many times, but since she worked so much she didn't even know how to balance her job and a child. And she didn't even know how to be a mother either. She wondered if Horatio wanted more children or if he was happy with just Kyle.

She hoped he wouldn't pressure her to get pregnant, at least not before they got married, if they got married that was. Or at least until they had been together for a while. And if they were getting kids they should at least live together and she really wasn't ready yet. Was that what he was planning, move in with her fast and get her pregnant, she hoped not.

Horatio looked at her, it looked like she was about to panic so he said: "Calleigh honey, relax, we have all the time in the world, we've only just started dating."

Calleigh sighed relieved and Catherine said: "I know it, you did visit him the other night when he was late."

"I did" said Calleigh and blushed quite a bit.

"And you're ok with continuing working here" said Catherine.

"I am, can you be away from your man can I be away from mine" said Calleigh honest.

"Except I don't have any man" said Catherine.

"Don't you try to fool me, you and bugman are a couple, you just came back from his house after having sex" said Calleigh.

"How did you know" said Catherine shocked.

"Lindsay told me you might be at Grissom's and you have that after sex look on your face" said Calleigh.

Horatio gave her another peck on the check and said: "She's smart and your hair is a bit messy too."

"Maybe I did, but I just went over to talk" said Catherine honest and wondered how Calleigh could date a man that was that much older than her self.

"Sweetheart we gotto hurry or we'll be late" said Horatio.

"Mhm, just let me finish my coffee" she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine curiously.

"Meeting the rest, going to check out that new hotel Olympus or Olympia don't remember" said Calleigh.

"You checking out my hotel" said Catherine surprised.

"It's yours" said Calleigh a tad shocked.

"Inherit it from my dad" said Catherine.

"Oh that explains a lot" said Calleigh.

"Like what?" asked Catherine a tad confused.

"Like why Lindsay got into Tangiers and knew everyone being under aged" said Calleigh since she knew both Tangiers and Olympus was Sam Braun's.

"You all in the family" said Catherine, even if she didn't know that Lindsay had sneaked out and been at the casinos.

"So wanna join" said Calleigh.

"Sure why not, just give me five minutes to get ready" said Catherine and ran upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this is yours" said Calleigh once they were inside the Olympus, it was huge with statues of Greek Gods and things that were related to it everywhere.

"Yes" Catherine said with a satisfied smile.

"You must be filthy rich" said Ryan impressed by the place.

"I earn some money on it" Catherine admitted.

"You must be even richer than H" said Eric.

"Dunno, how much does he have?" said Catherine.

"Dunno, but it has to be a lot" said Eric.

"Show me your fortune and I'll show you mine" Catherine joked.

Horatio took up his phone and wrote down the number close to what he got and showed Catherine and she did the same when Calleigh said: "Handsome you are never gonna believe this, but I got more money that you."

"How much" said both Catherine and Horatio surprised and showed them a sum closed to what she got and they gasped.

"Hang on, how can you be rich" said Eric.

"Saved from I was born and from all the jobs I had and I don't use that much" said Calleigh, which was true.

"My little saver" said Horatio and gave her a peck on the check.

"Yeah, I'm impressed" said Catherine since Calleigh had almost as much money as her self.

Horatio bent his head and whispered: "Have you any idea how big of a turn on it is that you have so much money."

"No, but I can feel it" she whispered back as they followed Catherine and the rest to see the rest of the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later they were playing blackjack in the casino, Horatio was standing behind Calleigh pressing against her so she could still feel him. Without anyone noticing it she moved a bit close and pushed her backside against him so she could feel him even better.

"Calleigh your time to place the bets" said Eric.

She nodded, placed them and the game continued.

Then Horatio suddenly disappeared and Ryan said: "Where did he run of to?"

"Dunno" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh how much money do you really have?" Greg asked.

"Let's just say I could take a couple of years if I wanted to" she replied.

"So you can buy whatever you like" said Natalia.

"Pretty much" said Calleigh.

"Even a house and a Ferrari" said Nick.

"Oh come on Nick, no way she could afford that on a CSI pay" said Sara.

"I could" said Calleigh.

"Then why don't you?" asked Warrick.

"Cause my crossfire ain't that old and what do I need a house for when I got an apartment, besides I'm hardly ever home" she said.

"Could you afford a plane and a boat?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

"A trip around the world" said Warrick.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

"You don't have any down payments on any loans" said Sara.

"No, paid them back" said Calleigh.

"Will you marry me" said Warrick and Eric at the same time.

"I most certainly will not" said Calleigh.

"Oh come on Cal, I can make you happy" said Warrick.

"I'm already taken" she said and placed her bets.

"By old H, come on, we're better than him" said Eric.

"I won't have you talk about him that was" she said.

"Being defensive, cute" said Eric.

"Yeah really, what can you possibly see in that old man" said Warrick.

"Yeah, he's old, dry and probably only like you because you are younger" said Eric.

"He's handsome, kind, sweet, funny, loyal, good in bed and treats me like and equal, which is more than I can say for you, I'm leaving" she said, took her winnings and did just that.

"Do you believe that" said Warrick.

"Did she just say he was good in bed" said Eric.

"You two should be ashamed of your self" said Sara.

"Yeah you went too far" said Greg.

"You better find her and apologize before Horatio get back or he'll be mad as hell" said Natalia honest.

"She's right, come on" said Eric and they left.

************************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh wait up" Warrick yelled as he and Eric followed a few steps behind her, but she just kept on walking.

They caught up and Eric said: Would you slow down we need to talk to you.

"Why should I when you talked badly about me and my boyfriend" she said and kept on walking.

"Listen Calleigh, we are really sorry" said Eric.

"Yeah we really are, we went way over the line" said Warrick.

"How could you say that about him" said Calleigh, still hurt.

"I dunno, it just slipped out" said Eric.

"Bu even if you feel that you should have kept it to your self, you really hurt me with what you said. I mean I'm crazy about him, why can't you guys be happy for me is that so hard" she said looking right into their eyes.

"You're right, we are really sorry" they both said looking down.

"Hmmm" she replied.

"Will you please come back with us" said Eric.

"I need some time and some sleep" said Calleigh, she was suddenly feeling very tired.

"Please Horatio will kill is if he finds you are not there" said Warrick.

"He won't, just go back, I'll meet you later, but now I need sleep" she said and left.

Warrick and Eric both sighed and went back inside.

*****************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Hey handsome. I'm a bit tired, so I'm going home to sleep for a while. Don't be too hard on the boys. I'll see you later. Calleigh.

TEXT: Hey beautiful. I understand, sorry I left, had to take care of something…Why would I be hard on the boys, did I do anything while I was gone? Horatio.

TEXT: You still could have told me why you left. They just said some things, but I took care of it, so no worries. Will you come by later, or are you planning on taking the night of and do something other than work. C.

TEXT: I know, I could have told you. I might later. What did they say? And am I working with you later. H.

TEXT: Mhm, nothing to worry about….."Working" or working with me? C.

TEXT: Which means they hurt you, come on tell me sweetheart, what did they say. And I will be working with you in the lab and maybe "working" again later. H.

TEXT: Really it was nothing and they did apologize. Will you come before work? C

TEXT: I though you said you were going to sleep. I don't wanna be the reason for you being tired at work. And are you sure you're ok? H.

TEXT: I am, but I still want you there, I'll let the door open for you, dot take to long and I' fine, promise. C

************************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Gil, where are you, I thought you said you were going to meet me at the lab, Cath.

TEXT: I was, but my car broke down, so I was late because I had to change the tire, I'm on my way now, really sorry ladybug.

TEXT: Why didn't you call?

TEXT: Since I didn't think it would take this long.

TEXT: You still could have called…

*********************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Kyle, you busy or do you wanna do something since I'm done for the day? Linds.

TEXT: Free as a bird. Where do you wanna meet?

TEXT: Tangiers, the mall, or the hotel you are staying at.

TEXT: How bout the hotel then, we can order room service and watch dull movies the rest of the day and night. K.

TEXT: Sounds like plan I'll be right over.

**************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Nat, where are you at, wanna do something. Greg.

TEXT: At the gym, can't you come over later.

TEXT: Sure see you in and hour.

***********************************************************************************************

TEXT: Valera, how are things back home, missing me right ,-) Eric

TEXT: It's going great and of course I miss you diverboy. Wanto come over to my place when you get back.

TEXT: I miss you to my DNA girl, it's not the same working without you, can't wait to get back to you and of course I'll come over to your place. Love you.

********************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Ronnie what are you upto, wanna go to the Tangiers and play blackjack. R.

TEXT: Ryan, you know you shouldn't play, let's go to the movies instead. Ronnie.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 11.

2 Months later.

Note: Handsome, I was in a hurry this morning so I didn't have time to feed Jelly belly, would you please do it before you go, see you later. Calleigh.

Note: Ryan would please buy more milk, serial and fruit since we're out. I gotto see Valera, see you. Eric.

Text: Hey beautiful, just wanted to wish you a good morning, call you later. Greg.

Post-it: Calli, where are you? I've been trying to find you all morning, would you please find me when you see this. Nat.

Note to all: Staff meeting today at 4 PM. Horatio.

Note to all: Anyone seen my guns and ammo magazine I've seem to have misplaced it. If anyone sees it, please let me know. Calleigh.

Note to all: Whoever barrowed my brain in Vegas, please return it as soon as possible. Eric.

Note: Hahaha Eric, no one can find your brain ever. Ryan.

Note: Hahaha aren't you funny, just make sure you find it before the meeting or Horatio will get pissed. Nat.

Text: Eric will you remove that message it's so immature. Calleigh.

Note to all: Anyone seen my shades, I forgot them in the Hummer and now they are gong, please bring them to the meeting. Horatio

TEXT: Ryan you shouldn't have taken Horatio's shades, you'll get in trouble for that. Nat.

TEXT: Nat, have you seen my red top anywhere, I can't find it. C.

TEXT: You left it at my house when you know….. I'll bring it by after work.

TEXT: Don't remind me. Thanks, see you at the meeting, oh why did you wanto get a hold of me earlier.

TEXT: I'll tell you later.

*************************************************************************************************

From: Kyle Harmon.

To: Lindsay Willows.

Subject: Are you OK?

Hey Linds.

I haven't heard from you in a long tie, are you OK? Did I don anything, cause if I did, please tell me. I'm getting really worried about you here.

Please mail me back as soon as possible.

Kyle.

******************************************************************************************************

From: Lindsay Willows.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.

Subject: I'm in trouble, what should I do.

Calleigh.

I'm late and I think I might be….., if I am and mom finds out she'll kill me for sure. What do I do??? Linds.

From: Calleigh Duquesne.

To Lindsay Willows:

Subject: Re what should I do.

Hey Linds.

You're late, how can that be? I though you haden't been with anyone since the…. Please don't tell me you and Kyle….when he was in Vegas. If you did and you are Catherine and Horatio will kill us both.

Calleigh.

From: Lindsay Willows.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.

Subject: Guilty.

I did, it kinda just happen, but what do I do if I am??????????

From: Calleigh Duquesne.

To: Lindsay Willows.

Subject: Re guilty.

First things first, go and see your doctor to be sure, the let me know and if worse comes to worse you can live with me or I could ask Nat if you can stay with her, she got plenty of room and I'm sure it would be OK.

Calleigh.

******************************************************************************************************

Staff meeting agenda.

The budget.

Vacation days

My shades

Eric your note

Gun safety.

Nat I have a favour to ask. C.

Sure what do you need? Nat.

Linds may have gotten in trouble and I was wondering if worse comes to worse, can she stay at your place? C.

Of course, just let me know. Nat.

What is he babbling about, I can't believe he put his shades and your note on the agenda. Ryan.

Yeah I know, so are you giving the shades back. Eric.

Nah, not yet. Ryan.

Eric told ya not to hang that note up. C.

Yeah, yeah Miss I'm so perfect, I never do anything wrong, it's not like I can sleep with him to make him forget my mistakes, besides that note was a joke. Eric.

You never know Eric, maybe H likes guys too. Ryan.

He most certainly do not, besides I would never sleep with him to get away with anything. I just make sure not to mess up in the first place. And that note was a very bad joke. C.

TEXT: Are any of you even listening to what I'm saying H.

TEXT: kinda, only Calleigh got me of track. Nat.

TEXT: Of course. Eric.

TEXT: More or less. Ryan.

TEXT: Calleigh sweetheart, would you please pay attention.

TEXT: Uhm sorry, I was jut thinking of something else.

Sweetheart, are you ok? You seemed do distant lately. You are not sick or pregnant or anything like that. Can you stop by my office later since I have to work overtime. Horatio.

From: Calleigh Duquesne.

To: Horatio Caine.

Subject: Just fine.

Hey handsome.

I'm just fine, just had a lot on my mind lately. And don't worry I'm not sick nor pregnant since I have no time to be so. I have to fix some things. See ya later.

Calleigh.

********************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Bugman, have Linds talked to you lately, she's been a bit secretly and I got a feeling something is wrong. Would you meet me at Starbucks. Catherine.

TEXT: Just about normal stuff, I don't think there is anything wrong, meet you in five. Gil.

TEXT: Ryan where are those pictures you promised to send me. Anything fun happening at your shift? Ronnie.

TEXT: Oh sorry sweetie, been so busy that I forgot, I'll mail them to you from work. Ryan.

TEXT: Greg we need to talk about something, please call as soon as possible. Nat.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 12.

Greg saw Natalia's message and sighed thinking that no good news ever started with "We need to talk."

He tried to figure out if he had done anything wrong, but couldn't, so he picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey Greg" she said with a sigh in the other end.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I have some news" he said.

"You do, that's great, for a second there I though you were going to dump me" he replied.

"Don't be too excited, I haven't told you what the good news is yet" she said.

"Tell me" he replied.

"Uhm, I'm a little over a month pregnant, you're gonna be a dad" she said, hoping his reaction would be good.

"I am. That's great news Nat" he said happily.

"I dunno Greg, I mean you live in Vegas and I live here" she said.

"Natalia sweetie, we can make this work, just tell me what you need day or night. I'll fly over as often as possible, I even move over if that's what you want" he said.

"You would do that for me" she said.

"Of course, you're after all my girl and you're having my baby oh I'm so happy, I'll ask Grissom if I can have the weekend of later" he said excitedly.

"Thank you Greg, you make this so much easier on me" said Natalia.

"You're welcome, call me if there is anything, I gotto get to work" he said.

"I will" she said.

"And Natalia I love you" he said.

"I love you to" she said and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg walked into the crime lab smiling. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

"What are you so happy about?" Nick asked, since he could see how happy Nick was.

"I'm going to be a father, Nat's pregnant" he said with a big grin.

"Congratulations man" said Nick and shook his hand.

"Yeah congratulations" said Warrick that also was there.

"What are you congratulating him on?" asked Catherine, he and Grissom had just walked into the break room.

"Greg is going to be a father" said Nick excitedly.

"You are, can I assume Natalia is the mother" said Catherine.

"She is, Grissom may I have the weekend off to see her" said Greg.

"Hmmm I dunno" said Grissom.

"Oh come on bugman, don't be difficult" said Catherine and winked at him.

"Ok so you can have the weekend of and congratulations" said Grissom.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see, oh hang on, Catherine are you pregnant to?" Greg asked right outta the blue.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she said shocked.

"Just a hunch" said Greg.

"Well I'm not, hell, Gil I have to have two hours off, it's Linds" said Catherine that just come to think of something.

"Sure, see you later ladybug" he said, she gave him a thankful look before she left.

"Hang on, did you just call her ladybug and give her time of just like that" said Nick surprised.

"I did" said Grissom.

"You are seeing her aren't you?" said Warrick.

"So what if I am, I have the right to see whoever I want" said Grissom and headed for his office.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 13.

************************ WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK********************************************

Catherine stormed inside her house where she found Lindsay in the living room watching TV.

Lindsay looked surprised at her and asked: "Mom what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Are you pregnant?" asked Catherine.

"What, where did you get that" said Lindsay shocked.

"Greg gave me the idea, so are you?" said Catherine.

"I thought so, so I went to the doctor, but it was a false alarm, got my period on the way home" said Lindsay.

"Why didn't you tell me" said Catherine looking at her little girl almost all grown up.

"I was terrified of how you would react, specially if I was" said Lindsay honest.

"I see. You probably felt the same way I do right now" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Mom are you pregnant, how?" said Lindsay both shocked and surprised.

"I dunno, I think so, haven't checked, but I got a feeling" said Catherine since her period had been missing for some time so she figured she was either pregnant or climacteric.

"You told bugman" said Lindsay.

"No and I'm not going to either, if I am I would have and abortion, he would never know" said Catherine.

"Mom you gotto tell him if you are, he's the father, he deserves to know" said Lindsay.

"Did you tell Kyle?" asked Catherine.

"No, but I would have if I was, well I was actually going to write him a mail explaining it right now" aid Lindsay.

"Well no matter the outcome, I can't tell him, I gotto get back to work" said Catherine and left.

***********************************************************************************************************

TEXT: Bugman, please talk to mom, there's something you probably should know and that she won't tell you. Try too talk to her, I think she needs you, Linds.

TEXT: Cath, are you OK, where are you, I know you aren't home, Gil.

TEXT: I…, I'm at the Olympus.

TEXT: Stay there, I will be right over.

***********************************************************************************************************

Grissom knocked on Catherine's office door and entered, she was sitting by her desk and looking sadly out in the air. He could tell she had been crying because of her red eyes and grimy checks so he asked "Ladybug, what is going on?"

"I thought I was pregnant so I went to the doctor" she said.

"And…" said Grissom.

"I was not, I'm actually climacteric" she said.

"You wanted to be pregnant?" he asked a tad surprised.

"No, so I don't know why it upset me so" she said sadly.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"But Gilbert let me ask are you OK with Lindsey not being yours and not having any of your own?" she asked.

"Catherine my beloved ladybug, with you and Lindsey, I got all I need" he said and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am, but you wanted more didn't you" he said.

"I did, only time ran away and no I can't have anymore" she said, there was sadness in her voice.

"It will be OK, just give the thought time to settle in" he said.

"Mhm" she said and kissed him again.

"So Greg will be a dad, who would have thought" said Grissom.

"Not me for sure, but he sounded happy, but he seemed happy about it" said Catherine.

"He did, speaking of was Lindsey…?" he asked.

"False alarm, thank God" she said.

"Good she's too young for that kind off responsibility" he said.

"She is" said Catherine thoughtfully.

"Need the night of?" he asked.

"No, I need to be with you, let's get to the lab" she said, took his hand and dragged him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Kyle Harmon.

From: Lindsey Willows.

Subject: Catching up.

Hi Kyle.

Sorry I haven't gotten back to you before, been kinda crazed. Been working around the clock with school, plus work. Oh and I was afraid I was pregnant, cause I was late, but luckily I wasn't, it was stress. Can you imagine us raising a kid this young?

Oh also Gil said he would train me to work at the lab, how cool is that?

So how are you?

Don't take to long to visit since we had so much fun last or maybe I could visit you in Miami.

Lindsey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1AM in Miami, Horatio was watching TV while Calleigh were working with something on the laptop when her doorbell rand.

"Who can it be this late?" Horatio asked.

"My secret lover, forgot tell him I was busy with you tonight" she joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" he said as she went to open.

Calleigh found Natalia outside and said "Hey Nat".

"Sorry I'm so late, but I fell asleep and I wanted to return your top, hope I'm not interrupting anything" she said.

"No, no, come in" said Calleigh and let her in.

"Hey Horatio" said Natalia when she saw him on the couch.

"Hey Natalia" he replied.

"Want anything to drink" said Calleigh polite.

"You got any soda?" Natalia asked.

"Uh-huh, so wanna tell me the real reason why you are here" said Calleigh.

"It's kinda personal" Natalia replied.

"Handsome" said Calleigh, he got up, walked over and gave her a soft kiss before she left.

"Wow, you sure got him well trained" said Natalia a bit surprised.

"Goes both ways, so" said Calleigh looking at her.

"I'm kinda scared since I'm pregnant and I don't know how to deal with it" said Natalia honest.

"You are, so is Greg the father, what did he say?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I am, he is, he was really excited, wanna be there all the way, he's coming over this weekend, even said he wanted to move here if I wanted him to" said Natalia.

"Wow, that's great, sounds like he really loves you" said Calleigh.

"He does, but this is going way faster than I planned" she said.

"I understand, but imagine a little baby, how cute" said Calleigh excited on Natalia's behalf.

"Yeah, really hope I get a girl though, but I was wondering would you help me if I need it" said Natalia.

"Of course" said Calleigh.

"So what about you then, are you thinking of getting one?" Natalia asked curiously.

"NO" Calleigh almost shouted out.

"Wow, you're excited for me, and you loved taking care of Linds and you are like a step mom to Kyle, how come you don't want one of your own?" asked Natalia.

"Don't think I'm uhm, dunno" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I see, but I better get home, see you tomorrow" said Natalia and left.

**********************************************************************************************************

To: Horatio Caine.

From: Calleigh Duquesne.

Subject: Can't sleep thoughts.

Handsome, I dunno if you're still up, but I hope you are and that you will replay as soon as possible.

OK so I was talking with Nat and she's getting a baby, I'm so thrilled for her and Greg, but what I don't get is why I don't want one of my own. I mean I loved taking care of Linds and I love taking care of Kyle too, I really don't get this I'm so confused.

And I love you more than anything you know that right. I would do anything for you handsome, really I would. You are my equal, my soulmate and the one I can share everything with, the one that makes me whole, the one that protects me, do you feel the same way?

It's… oh never mind.

Calleigh.

To: Calleigh Duquesne.

From: Horatio Caine.

Subject: Calleigh relax.

Sweetheart, would you relax and stop biting that beautiful lip of yours.

Taking care of other children and raising your own is two different things. Taking care of your own is more responsibility and you can't give them away when you're tired and it means you gotto slow down on work and I think the thought of that scares you.

And maybe the thought of things of what you have to go through during the pregnancy is scaring you to, but sweetheart I promise you I'll be there every step of the way.

I know you do and I feel the same way, I love you more than anything in this world, more than I thought was possible, I always did, it just took me some time to figure out.

Sleep well my love, see you tomorrow morning.

Horatio.

***************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Calleigh walked into Horatio's office around 7am and said "I need you".

"Huh" he said surprised.

"I need you" she said again.

"Not here, not now" he said and continued what he was doing.

Calleigh walked up to him and started to kiss his neck while she sat down on his lap when there was a knock on his door and he said "Enter".

Calleigh disappeared under the desk just as Ryan entered and asked "Horatio, may I have some days of?"

"Why?" Horatio replied as Calleigh opened his zipper and started to rub his hardness under the table.

"It's a personal thing" said Ryan.

"What kind of personal thing?" Horatio asked as he thought "Calleigh have you any idea what you are doing to me right now".

Calleigh looked at his hardness or a moment, then she let her mouth surround it as she started to suck.

"The girl I date is pregnant and I wanna see her" said Ryan

"Didn't know you had a girl" said Horatio thinking "I can't hold back much longer."

"I do and I wanna be there for her ultrasound, can I please have some time of" said Ryan.

"I really need you here" said Horatio.

"Come on H, if it was Calleigh and she was in another state you would go I haven't seen her in a long time, please let me have some time, it's only three or four days" said Ryan.

Horatio cum with a sigh and said "OK you can go, now get back to work".

"Thanks a lot" said Ryan and left his office.

"Calleigh what did you do that for" said Horatio.

"To get you in the mood, now will you do me" she said.

Horatio kissed for a while before her dressed between his even more hungry kisses and love bites all over her silkysoft skin. It didn't take him long to get inside her and release for a second time with her holding onto him hardly, shaking beneath him screaming out.

As he got of her he said "We shouldn't have done that, I mean you aren't ready and you could have gotten….

"I am, I wanted to, but now I have to work" she said as she fastly got dressed and gave him a kiss before she left his office.

He just looked after her with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock was around 9 AM in Las Vegas and Catherine had just fall a sleep when her doorbell rang.

She sighed annoyed and dragged her self towards the door, not caring that the only thing she was wearing was an old university t-shirt and underwear she opened the door and found Grissom outside.

"I was trying to sleep, what are you doing here" she said with a yawn.

"Please don't be mad, but I bought you something and I wanted to give it to you right away" he said.

"You couldn't wait huh, well get it then" she said curiously.

"It's in the car, but you gotto close your eyes" he said.

Catherine shook her head and did as he asked. She heard him open and close his car door, came back to her and said "Open them."

She opened them and saw him holding two puppies, a beagle and fox terrier.

"Oh they are adorable, thank you" she said and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome, so what are you going to call then, the beagle is a he and the terrier a she" he said as they got inside.

"Uhm Molly and Rover" she said and took the beagle.

Grissom looked at her, he had never seen her that happy. She went back into bed with little Rover and he went to join her with little Molly.

When Lindsey returned a couple of hours later she saw her mother's bedroom door open and she went over to say hello. The young girl saw her mother sleeping next to Grissom, she was smiling holding a little beagle and he a little fox terrier as he held her closely , they were so cute.

Lindsey smiled as she took up her phone and sent some texts.

TEXT: Greg you'll never believe this, bugman bough mom puppies, they looked so happy sleeping together, but she'll show'em off later. Linds.

TEXT: Kyle, BM bought mom puppies, how cute is that. Did ya get my mail yet? Linds.

TEXT: Nick, dude, you never believe this. Gil brought Cath pups. Greg.

TEXT: Hey beautiful, how are you feeling? Wanna hear the latest new. Catherine got puppies from Grissom, how sweet is that? Can't wait too see you this weekend, got time off. Greg.

Natalia got the message while she was in the DNA lab with Calleigh and Ryan and smiled.

"What?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Greg is coming over this weekend and apparently Grissom gave Catherine puppies, dunno why" said Natalia.

"She probably can't have another baby and he wanted to cheer her up, which is really cute" said Calleigh.

"Sweetheart would you mind keeping an eye on thing, I need to run an earned" said Horatio who had overheard the conversation.

"Sure handsome, but don't take to long" she said.

"I won't" he replied and left.

"Where do you think he was going?" Ryan asked looking at Calleigh.

"Probably to buy me something, he loves to surprise me" said Calleigh with a smile.

"You two are getting serious huh" said Ryan.

"She got him well trained, yet she won't have kids" said Natalia.

"How so?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Too soon, but Nat is having one" said Calleigh.

"You are, that's great news, so am I by the way" said Ryan proudly.

"You are, who is the lucky girl?" asked Natalia.

"Ronnie, just found out the day before yesterday" said Ryan.

"Congratulations" said Natalia and hugged him.

"So why are you both so happy?" asked Alexx curiously from the door.

"We're expecting" said Natalia happily.

"That's wonderful, all of you?" asked Alexx.

"Not Calleigh" said Ryan.

"Don't worry honey, there is still plenty of time" said Alexx looking at Calleigh's troubled face.

"I know, I have to get downstairs" said Calleigh and left them.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked confused.

"Pressure t have kinds she's not ready for" said Alexx.

"How come?" said Ryan.

"Since both of you are having children, and she's not and she's the same age as Natalia and feels that she probably has to get pregnant to make Horatio happy. And it wouldn't help that he tell her she don't have to, she would still feel the same way" said Alexx.

"You think she's scared" said Ryan.

"Terrified" said Alexx.

"But we didn't mean to put any pressure on her" said Ryan, he suddenly felt very badly.

"I know you didn't and she will get through it, I got a feeling Horatio knows what to do" said Alexx with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: Lindsey Willows.

From: Kyle Harmon.

Subject: Re: Catching up.

Hey Lindsey.

It was so great hearing from you again, I've been so worried and not without reason, are you sure you are OK?

I mean even if it was a false alarm it must have been really scary. Us as parents so young. I dunno to be honest. It's a bit too soon.

Bugman I training you at the lab, really cool, Horatio wouldn't even let me near his equipment, maybe Calleigh would. Dunno, it's not my thing to be honest.

And he bought your mom pops, that's so sweet, what kind?

Can't you come over with Greg this weekend bet you can sty with Calli or our place, then we could hang out and have fun, but not to much.

Kyle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweetheart you got a minute, there's someone I'd like you to meet" said Horatio from the door.

"Sure who" said Calleigh without looking up from her work.

"Run along and say hello" said Horatio.

"What in the world" Calleigh though and looked up to see a little golden retriever puppy with a pink bow around its neck running towards her.

Calleigh lifted up the puppy and gently pet it soft fur, smiling at Horatio and said "You brought this for me, ohhh it's so cute, but why?"

"I just felt like it, so what are you going to name her?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno, this is the greatest gift you could have given me" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it" he replied.

"Oh know what I'll call her, Buttercup" said Calleigh and hugged the dog.

"I love it" said Horatio and held her closely.

From the door Alexx and Ryan were watching and Ryan said "Look how happy she is, he gave her just what she needed a little baby girl to show her its no pressure."

"Told you he could fix it" said Alexx with a smile.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 14.

3 MONTHS LATER.

"Calleigh have you seen my shirt" Horatio yelled.

"Which one?" she yelled back.

"The light blue one" he said.

"In the laundry hamper, would you please take another one" she said.

"You said you would do the laundry the other day, I really wanted to use it in court today" he said.

"You can was your self you know, I'm not your maid, and I've not been feeling all that well lately, so please don't yell at me" she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

Then buttercup come running wanting to cuddle so Calleigh lifted her up and said "Hey little one, I'm so sorry, but mummy isn't feeling s good, but I will play with you later I promise."

The dog licked her joyfully in the face and Calleigh gave the dog a kiss before she put her down.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she looked pale and her eyes were glass like so he asked "Do you need the day off?"

"Nah, I'm fine" she said even if she was feeling both dizzy and that she was about to throw up.

"Hmmm, well let's go then" he said.

"Come on buttercup, time to go" said Calleigh and the dog came running towards the before they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, have you considered moving in with bugman?" Lindsay asked while they were eating breakfast.

"Why do you ask?" Catherine replied from the paper.

"Since you are a couple and adults" said Lindsey.

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it, we only been dating for six months" said Catherine.

"But mom, you're crazy about him, I can see that and he's crazy about you too, you always have, and even without me you are a family so why not move inn together, you practically live with each other anyways" said Lindsey.

"He never asked and I'm fine with the way things are" said Catherine with a sigh.

"Mom I was wondering if he asked you to marry him would you say yes" said Lindsey.

"Probably, I dunno, why are you asking me all these things, did he say anything to you?" Catherine replied.

"No, not at all, it's just uhm, never mind I have to go" said Lindsey and left.

Catherine shook her head. It was not like Lindsey to ask questions like that. It was like something had changed after she had visited Kyle, only she couldn't tell what. At least she wasn't wild anymore.

Catherine looked at Grissom coming into the kitchen, thinking of Lindsey's words wondering what it would be like if they had only one house and all the things at one place.

"Ladybug you need your space" said Grissom as he had read her mind.

"How?" she asked confused.

"Well I know you and we have been dating for six months yet it is a big step to move in together" he said.

"I do, but I still love you bugging me and having you around" she said honest.

"Mhm, may I have today's crossword" he said.

She just smiled at him as he handed it over. He gave her a soft kiss to than her before starting to solve it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natalia, sweetie, you need to wake up, it's time to get to work" said Greg and gave her as soft kiss.

"I know. I just don't feel like it, that's all" she said with a sigh.

After the miscarriage two and a half month back she had lost the will to get up and go to work, all she wanted to do was to sleep and to be alone and Greg couldn't blame her.

"I know, but I think it's time you get back to work, it might do you good, you can't hide her forever" he said.

"But the just was the reason…, and if I go back you have to get back to and then I'll be all alone" she said sadly.

Greg had stayed with her day and night after the miscarriage and she couldn't bear the though of him leaving her.

"Sweetie I would never leave you again, not after what we have been through, I'll even go with you to the lab so it won't be so hard for you to get back to work" he said.

"You would really do that for me" she said feeling a lot better.

"Of course I would, now take a shower, then we'll leave" he said.

"Well ok" she said and got up figuring it was time to get back to where she belonged.

Calleigh was sitting in the break room when Natalia and Greg walked in.

"Hey Natalia, how are you feeling?" Calleigh asked.

"Better, but you don't look to good" Natalia replied.

"I think I have the flu, been sick for a couple of weeks or so, but since I hate going to the doctor, I figured I just let it pass" said Calleigh and added: "So are ya coming back to work?"

"I am, if you don't like the doctor, why don't you just let Alexx check on you?" Natalia asked.

"Why bother, it's probably nothing, it will pass I'm sure, so Greg are you coming to work for us" said Calleigh.

"Dunno, have to talk to H first I guess" said Greg looking at Calleigh, her face was turning greyer by the minute and he guessed she wanted to throw up, yet she kept in control.

"He's up in his office, bet he'll be thrilled to have you back Nat and he'll probably work out something for you too Greg" said Calleigh realising she could never get to the ladies room in time so her eyes searched the room for something to throw up in.

"You really think he would do that for me" said Greg.

"I do" said Calleigh and reached for the trash can just in time.

Natalia and Greg watched her in shock as she was throwing up all that she had.

"Calleigh couldn't you at least use the use the ladies, now it's gonna stink in here, oh hey Nat" said Eric from behind.

Calleigh was done and looked embarrassed at them and said "Sorry Eric, there wasn't time, it's not like I wanna be sick.

"If you are that ill, why aren't you at home?" asked Natalia concerned.

"It's only this bad in the mornings, other than that I'm just dizzy and tired, so I can work just fine" said Calleigh.

"Just in the mornings you say, not to be nosy, but when was your last period" said Greg.

"Think I skipped one why?" Calleigh said confused.

"To be honest I don't think you have the flu, I think you're pregnant, what do you say Nat" said Greg.'

"Sounds like it, imagine bulletgirl as a mother, said Natalia.

"That should be interesting" said Natalia.

"You're pregnant" they heard Horatio say shocked from behind.

"I think I could be, oh hell" said Calleigh.

"That's wonderful" said Horatio and gave her a big hug.

"It's not and move outta my way" she said and ran towards the ladies.

"That's weird I though she wanted to get pregnant" said Horatio confused.

"She des, only I don't think she enjoys morning sickness and everything that goes along with it" said Natalia.

"Oh you're back, sure you are ready" said Horatio.

"Think so, I'll take it one day at the time, but I was wondering could Greg work here too" said Natalia hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not, well you better get back to work, I have to check on Calleigh" said Horatio and left them.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh honey, are you Ok?" said Horatio from outside the stall door. She was still puking.

"No, I'm not" she said, tears were falling from her eyes, but at least she knew she was done throwing up.

"Calleigh, please come out" said Horatio.

"No, just leave me alone" she said.

"Calli, what's wrong, I though you wanted to get pregnant" he said.

"I did, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. And to be this sick, it's not fun at all" she cried.

"Dear, don't worry about it, you will be a great mother" said Horatio.

"Maybe so, but I'm the one who has to go through all this stuff before the baby is born, I'm really sick and so tired Horatio" she said, she sounded really tired.

"I know" he said.

"How could you possibly knowing what I'm going through" she said a bit frustrated.

"OK, so maybe I don't, so do you wanto go home and rest?" he asked.

Calleigh sighed and said "No, I'm not afraid of a challenge, I just, I just…"

"You just what?" he asked.

"I wanna hug" she said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

"If you want a hug, you need to get out of there, I can't break down the door, well I could, but I don't want" said Horatio honest.

"The door is open" said Calleigh since he hadn't bothered looking it since she was in a hurry to throw up.

Horatio opened the door and found her on the floor. She looked sad, tired and scared. He sat down next to her and held her closely since at that moment it was just what she needed.

************************************************************************************************************

"Greg, seriously we have to work" said Natalia a bit frustrated.

"Relax, H is busy with his leading lady in the bathroom, Nat was you that is when you…" he stopped.

"No, I wasn't, but every woman is different" she said.

"She didn't seem well at all" said Greg.

"No and I can't say I envy her that" said Natalia.

"You wanna try to again?" he asked.

"Not just yet, too soon" she said thoughtfully.

"Hey looks like buttercup wanna play" said Greg, the dog were jumping up and down to get protection.

"She sure is cute" said Natalia and lifted up the dog which licked her face happily and made her giggle.

"Want a dog sweetie?" Ryan asked.

"Never thought about it, but it will get lonely sine we work s much, besides right now I'm happy with just you" she said and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too" he said.

"Wanna go outside and play with her" said Natalia.

"Sure" said Greg and followed them outside.

A moment later Horatio and Calleigh were watching them through the window and Horatio said "Looks like they are having fun".

"Good that's just what she needs" said Calleigh.

"You think she'll be OK" he said.

"In time, besides she got Greg on her side" she said.

"He seems like a great guy" said Horatio.

"Oh he is, but not as great as you handsome" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Why than you sweetheart, we better go we have a new crime scene to look at" he said.

"Mhm" she replied before they headed for the Hummer.

***************************************************************************************************************

A couple of hours later Horatio and Calleigh were at the doctor watching the ultra sound.

"The baby's heartbeats are strong" she said the doctor.

"The babies, is there more than one" said Calleigh surprised.

"Calleigh you are having twins" said the doctor.

"I am" she said shocked.

"Mhm, so how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Tired, dizzy, been throwing up a lot" she said.

"Anything else?" asked the doctor.

"Uhm handsome will you wait outside for a moment" she said, which made him nod and leave.

"I have no desire for sex and a bit more headaches is that normal" she said.

"It is, don't worry, the desire for sex will come back in a couple of months and the headaches will go away to" aid the doctor.

"I dunno if I can keep him of for that long" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"He seems like and understanding man, I think he'll understand if you tell him how you feel" said the doctor.

"I can't exactly say hey handsome you know what I don't feel like having sex, and I don't think I'm gonna for a couple of months so if you don't mint back of I would appreciate it" said Calleigh.

"Maybe not like that, but you gotto talk to him Calleigh" said the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotto get back to work" said Calleigh.

"Just don't work too much" said the doctor.

"Trust me I don't have the energy" said Calleigh and left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 15.

*******************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK**********************************

ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER

"Calleigh what is going on with you?" said Horatio.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"For about two months you haven't let me near you, you would even let me hold you when we slept together or kiss you, did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

"No" she said as she got some milk from the fridge.

"Not a mind reader here" he said as he watched her poor milk in a glass.

"It's nothing" she said and smiled at him.

"It has to be something" he said with a sigh, she looked both cute and hot in the pink top she was wearing. Then she let her tongue slide over her lips for just a second, she knew that at this point anything she did would turn him on.

Horatio looked at her and smiled, could it be that she was teasing him on purpose, she looked halfway at him and let out a soft moan. Then she looked down in the paper, he shook his head and walked back into the living room.

"That's weird" she thought and followed him, he was watching the news.

Calleigh sat down next to him and started to kiss his neck, but he just said "Would you mind, I'm trying to watch the news".

Calleigh tried again with no result since he pushed her of.

"Handsome why are you being like this?" she asked.

"And that is coming from you that has denied me sex for two months" he said.

"But handsome please I really wanna" she said.

"No, besides we gotto go" he said and got up, she just followed him.

**************************************************************************************************************

Some time later that day Calleigh was in the gun valut finding a gun when Horatio sneaked up behind her and pushed her against the wall.

She gasped in surprise as he removed her top and started to bite on her neck and shoulders. His hardness was pressing against her back and as he kept on biting her roughly she moaned loudly with pleasure.

He removed her pants to get inside her and her naked body got pushed against the guns and rifles on the wall.

Horatio started to work his way inside her until they both came with loud screams of pleasure and she was shaking so hardly against the wall that the weapons started falling down.

He removed him self from her and zipped up his pants while she was still naked breathing heavily, he watched her perfect body from behind with a satisfied sigh.

"For how long have you wanted to do that?" she asked.

"To long, I was just waiting for the green light from you" he said.

Calleigh turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and said "You're just so perfect".

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself" she said and smiled back.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked.

"Yes unless you wanto play more" she said.

"Feeling a little playful and randy are we Miss Duquesne" said Horatio with a smile.

"Oh yes very, can't you please play with me" she said.

He lay her gently down on the floor and got undressed. First he just lay there looking into her eyes. She blushed and smiled back at him.

Horatio kissed her passionately before he went down to her neck, she replied by letting out soft moans as he went down to her breasts that now was a little bit bigger than usual.

He suckled on her nipples while she arched and screamed out in pleasure.

Horatio then moved down to her belly, her beautiful belly that was growing life inside, he overshowerd her with dozens of tiny kisses.

Just before he got inside her Horatio looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back, he checks were red and it was just like she was glowing, she was incredibly beautiful, it was like he had never before seen how beautiful she was and now he was looking at her for the first time.

Calleigh left out soft sighs as he got inside her and as they worked together until they both cum she realised how much she had missed this and him so she screamed out his name over and over as she held on to him like she never wanted to let him go.

When they were done he got of her and lay down right beside her. Calleigh crept closer and let her head rest against his chest while she held him tightly.

Horatio stroked her hair and said "You're amazing you know that".

Calleigh just replied by giving his chest a kiss before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Horatio lay awake for a bit longer thinking of how lucky he that she had picked him to be her boyfriend and father of her children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan had just come back to the crime lab in Miami on vacation and he also needed some help on a case, so he was looking for Calleigh.

On the way to her lab he saw Eric and Valera flirting over a microscope in the DNA lab, Natalia and Greg playing with a puppy in trace and Rick and Jake joking over some videos in the AV lab.

He walked into the firearms lab, but he couldn't see Calleigh anywhere so he figured he better check the valut. He opened the door and gasped in surprise when he saw Horatio and Calleigh sleeping naked on the floor.

Ryan closed the door, left the firearms lab and went to say hello to Alexx instead.

"Hey Alexx, glad to see someone is working around here" said Ryan and smiled at her.

"Hey Ryan, good to have you back, what do you mean, I thought everyone was busy" she said and smiled back at him.

"With each other, not the cases, Jake and Rick are joking in the in the AV lab, when did they become so close? Eric and Valera are all over each other in DNA, Greg and Nat are playing with a dog in trace, didn't even know they had one and Calleigh and H are sleeping naked on the floor in her valut, what the heck happened to we never close?" Ryan asked confused.

"Rick and Jake become friends after they both discovering a common interest cars and motorcycles, the dog I would though you remembered as it's the one Horatio gave Calleigh. Sleeping in the valut, guess she got her sexual needs back, good. And they do work, but they take some breaks now and again. As you know Horatio and Calleigh are very straight, but I guess since she got her needs back he'll have to please her a lot more. So how are you?" she asked.

"Just fine, having a blast in Vegas and Ronnie's in her sixth month now. Nick and Sara are getting married, Gil and Catherine are more or less living with each other, we're all wondering when he will propose, speaking of do any of the couples here got marriage plans?" said Ryan curiously.

"No not yet, Greg and Natalia went through a rough time after you know…., and as for Horatio and Calleigh I think they have enough with work and expecting twins at the moment. I think the pregnancy has been a lot harder on her than she'll admit. What about you thinking of proposing?" Alexx said.

"Dunno yet, have been thinking of it, but I still feel it's to soon even with a baby and us living together as we are still getting to know each other. It was not the way I planned for this t happen, but on the other hand I love her more than anything and this baby will tie us together for like" said Ryan.

"Who would have thought of all the people in the lab you would be the one to have a baby first" said Alexx with a smile.

"Well I for one would thought the sleeping couple would be first, imagine old h having children with his leading lady, they make a great couple" said Ryan.

"They do, so when are you going back to Vegas?" said Alexx.

"The day after tomorrow, well I better get up to say hello to the rest, will you send "the sleeping beauty and her prince" upstairs if they wake up in the near future" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Of course honey" said Alexx with a nod before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Some hours later Calleigh woke up by Horatio kissing her and asked "How long have you been sleeping?"

"It's about 5PM so I would say four hours or so give or take" he said.

"And no one tried to wake us, don't you find that weird" she said and turned to him.

"A little" he admitted wondering why no one had tried to find him for four hours. He was after all the boss.

Calleigh yawned and crept closer so his chin was resting on her head, he put his arms around her and dragged in the essence of her, she smelled like flowers and honey missing with her perfume.

"Calleigh" he said.

"Mhm" she said half asleep.

"Are you still tired?" he asked a bit surprised since it was not like her.

"A bit, but don't see that I should be" she said.

"Hmmm" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"You know we have to get back, we can't hide in here forever" he said and kissed her again.

"I know, but I still wish we could" she replied.

"We better go back up" he said.

"Can't we stay here for a bit longer, I missed you" she said.

"I missed you to, but you know we can't" he said as he kissed the top of her head again.

"Handsome, do I feel what I think I feel" she asked with a giggle.

"Maybe" he said.

"Three in a day" she said and kissed his chest.

"It had been a while and I…" he said.

"Hmmm, you wanted to play again" she said with a smile, pushed him over on his back and got on top while he let out a growl.

Horatio looked at her sitting on top of him her belly starting to show, but even if he was expecting twins and she was in her forth month, it wasn't that big. He smiled at her as she leaned forward and let her lips lock with his and their tongues played happily with each other before she started to ride him, faster and faster until she was shaking like crazy on top of him and she felt hi cum with a loud roar.

Then she lay down on top of him and said "You beast".

"Sweetheart I was wondering about something" he said.

"Mhm" he said, her eyes were closed as she was resting again.

"I make you happy right" he said.

"Yes very" she said.

"And uhm you never regretting being with me instead of a younger men" he said.

"No never, you are so much better or me than the others I have dated" she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Uhm" he aid and stroked her back gently.

"That made it so much clearer" she though.

"You know how much I love you right" he said.

"I do" she said and thought "And I love you more than I than I ever though was possible."

"I was wondering" he said thinking of how to say it right.

"Yes" she aid wanting to know the rest of the sentence.

"Calleigh Duquesne will you marry me?" he said.

"Of course I will handsome" she said, opened her eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

A moment late they were both dressed and she had fixed her hair and makeup and he had given her a ring that was of gold and silver twirled together.

"Horatio" said Calleigh.

"Yes" he said.

"I, I uhm kinda it's uhm" she started and looked at the ring.

"You don wanto marry me" he said confused.

"I do, more than anything, but I'm just, I dunno a bit afraid that I won't be any good as a mother and a wife. I mean most wives stay at home with their families and make dinner, clean, raise the children, help with homework and stuff like that. But I live for my work, I mean to give that up for…" she stopped.

"Honey I would never ask you to do that, it's you passion. We'll work it out, either raise them here or I could stay home with the babies" he said.

"You would do that for me?" she asked surprised.

"I would do anything for you since I love you so much" he said.

"I love you so much, thanks for making everything so much easier on me" she said and kissed him thankfully.

"Not a problem, should we go upstairs" he said. She nodded and they left the firearms lab.

************************************************************************************************************

Upstairs they heard laughter and went to check it out, the whole team and Ryan were playing fantasy in the break room when Jake walked pass them and said "The pizza and the Chinese is here".

"Thanks God I'm starving" said Natalia.

"Where is my pizza?" said Greg.

"Who ordered one with everything" aid Ryan.

"We did" said Rick and Jake.

"Oh yes, my Kong paw chicken" said Natalia and grabbed a box.

"Who ordered kind prawns" said Ryan.

"I did, is Eric's spring rolls there too?" said Valera.

"Uh-huh, yes pizza with extra cheese" said Ryan and started to eat along with the rest.

"What's going on?" Horatio asked since he and Calleigh just came inside the room.

"Ohhh food" Calleigh said, she was suddenly very hungry since she hadn't hat time at all to eat much that day.

"Ohh, look who's finally woken up from the dead" Ryan joked.

"Where have you two been all day?" Natalia asked curiously since she hadn't seen any of them before now.

"Didn't you hear they slept in the gun valut" said Ryan with a smile.

"For that long" said Eric.

"Jake can I have some of your pizza please" said Calleigh and looked hopefully at Jake and Rick.

"I wish I ordered more pizza" said Jake with a sigh.

"Ha, ha, ha, come on just one slice" said Calleigh.

"Ok, Ok" said Jake and smiled at her, she took a slice of pizza and started to eat.

Horatio looked at Eric and said "She was tied and I couldn't get loose."

"Hey, you try to be pregnant and work as much as I do" said Calleigh pretending to be offended.

"Uhm sorry sweetheart, and I hope ya'll been working" said Horatio and looked at the eating group.

"Of course we have" said Natalia.

It was then Calleigh realised that Ryan was back, she smiled happily and said "Ryan you're back, God I missed you. How's Ronnie?"

"Fine, how are you?" he replied and smiled back at her.

"Great, does anyone have any beef" said Calleigh.

"No, but you can always order" said" said Rick.

"Handsome please order some beef and I want chicken too" said Calleigh and looked at Horatio.

"Hmmm Ok, but shouldn't ya'll be working instead of eating at the same time" said Horatio.

"Hey order, I'm hungry" Calleigh demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm calling" said Horatio and went to make the call.

"You sure have him well trained" said Eric.

"But of course I do" said Calleigh with a smile.

"You can make him do anything" said Ryan.

"I'm carrying his baby so yeah" said Calleigh.

"Prove it" said Ryan.

Horatio came back in and Calleigh said "Handsome, would you mind ordering a pizza too?"

"No, not at all" he said and made the call.

"And handsome I need diet coke, strawberry ice cream, snickers, Pringles and a new gun" said Calleigh.

"Are you serious, you really need all that" said Horatio a tad frustrated.

"Oh, but I do" she said.

"You can't mean that I'm going to get you all that right now" he said.

"I do" she said.

"But Calleigh, I'm hungry, I wanna eat" he said.

"I want these things now" she demanded.

"Ok, Ok, but save me some food" he said.

"I can't guarantee it" she replied.

"Why are you being so difficult" he said frustrated.

"I'm not, but I got needs" she said.

"I thought I took care of that earlier" he aid with a sigh.

"Are you saying I'm being unreasonable" she said a tad annoyed

"Just a bit" he admitted.

"I don't believe this, this is your fault" she said.

"Calleigh, relax" he said.

"Are you going to get what I want or not" she said.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and left.

"That wasn't very nice of you Calleigh, now he had to run all over" said Eric.

"That's his problem not mine, oh my food is here, yay" she said and started to eat.

****************************************************************************************************

About an hour later Horatio came back and asked "Anyone seen Calleigh?"

"I think she's in her lab, wow you really got her what she asked for" said Eric surprised.

"Of course" said Horatio.

"You don't think she's unreasonable" said Greg.

"Maybe a little, but she's pregnant with my babies, so she's allowed t" he said.

"So what kinda babies do you want, boys or girls?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I dunno but I think that a little girl that looked like her mother would be cute" he said.

"A little Calleigh Jr" said Eric.

"Guys have you any idea how smart and good looking their children will be" said Natalia.

"Yeah and a lot of trouble I bet" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Well I better find her" said Horatio and left them.

"Can you believe he did that" said Eric.

"I can, he loves her and would do anything for her" said Natalia.

"It's kinda sweet" said Ryan.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh" said Horatio when he found her sleeping over her laptop.

"Yeah" she said with a yawn.

"I got your stuff" he said and handed her the bags.

"Thanks handsome" she said and gave him a kiss.

"Are you tired" he said.

"A bit" she said honest as the opened the strawberry ice cream.

"I wore you out, didn't I" he said.

"Kinda, but in a good way" she said and started to eat.

"You wanna go home and get some rest" he said.

"Nah I'll be fine" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, but now we have work to do we are behind" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she continued.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 16.

2 AND A HALF MONTH LATER.

It was midnight when Ronnie woke Ryan up and said "Ryan, we gotto go, the baby is coming, ouch."

"It's, OK, let's go," he said and helped her down to the car while she breathed heavily and screamed out in pain.

"Would you keep it down or we'll wake up the neighbours," he said.

"I don't really care OUUUUUUUUUCH!" she screamed out as she got into the car and they drove off.

"Hell this hurts," said Ronnie tiredly as sweat was running down her face and the contractions were coming closer and closer.

Ryan stood by her side wishing he could take her pain away.

"Ryan, this is all your fault," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry" he said honestly and held her hand as the doctor said "It's time to start pushing."

"Come on honey, you can do it," said Ryan and she squeezed his hand harder as she started to push.

"You got to push one more time," said the doctor.

"U can't be too tired," said Ronnie.

"Just one more honey," said Ryan.

"I'm serious, I don't think I can," said Ronnie.

"Sure you can, now do it," said Ryan.

Ronnie took a deep breath and pushed once more and they could hear screams and the doctor said: "It's a girl."

"Did you hear that honey, it's a girl," said Ryan happily.

"I heard," she said exhausted.

Some moments later she lay in another room resting while Ryan held the little girl and said: "She's just so tiny and cute."

"Let me have her," said Ronnie and Ryan handed her over.

Ronnie held her and said: "You're a little miracle you know that."

"She is, so what should we call her?" Ryan asked.

"How about Samantha Aurora Wolfe?" Ronnie said.

"You want her to have my name?" said Ryan surprised.

"I do, I really like your name," she said and smiled at him.

"Well in that case I was wondering, this isn't just because of the baby, I have been thinking of this for a long time since I love you and we're living together and everything, so will you marry me?" said Ryan realising how stupid that proposal sounded.

"Yes," se said and smiled happily at him.

"I know I don't have a ring right now, but I will get you one I promise," he said.

"I don't need a ring as long as I have you and this little angel, I know how much you love me and that we'll get marry when we are ready," she said.

"Whatever did I do to deserve to be loved by you," he said.

"You got on a plane to Vegas and treated me right," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

***********************************************************************************************************

A bit later Catherine and Grissom stood in the doorway watching as the rest of the team switched of holding the baby and congratulating the happy couple.

Grissom was holding Catherine, his head rested on her shoulder and he said "Does this make you think of when you got Linds?"

"Yeah and after that everything became a mess until now," she said.

"Yes, we have messed up a lot over the years, we should have gotten together sooner," he said.

"In a way we always were," she said.

"Catherine I was wondering would you like to marry me?" he suddenly said.

"Sorry what?" she said and turned.

"If you wanted to marry me, I mean I love you and I know this is right," he said and looked into her blue eyes.

"My handsome bugman I never though you would ask," she said.

"Is that a yes," he said.

"It's a yes," she said and let her fingers slide through his soft grey hair as she kissed him.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 17.

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Eric, have you seen that stupid fiancé of mine?" said Horatio.

"What are you arguing about this time?" said Eric with a sigh.

"I have no idea, she's pissed at me for something, seen her?" said Horatio.

"DNA," said Eric.

Horatio walked into the DNA lab and said "Calleigh will you please talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you, you don't care about me," said Calleigh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

"You promised me guns and ammo for the lab, but you never ordered it and the old ones are worn out and you know it, how could ya forget?" she said angrily.

"Jeez I'm really sorry, I can order it right now," he said.

"Only it's a bit late and I'm all out of the ammo I need" she said.

"Well you're in charge of the firearms lab, you could have ordered it too," he said.

"I would, but you told me you wanted to be in charge of buying so you had control," she said.

"You could have to me sooner instead of giving me the silent treatment," he said annoyed.

"You should ouch, have known, ouuuuuch," she said realising her water had broken and the contractions had started.

"Not a mind reader. Honey, are you okay?" she asked since her face was twisted in pain.

"No ouch the babies are coming and it sure hurts," she said.

"We better get you to the hospital then," he said.

"You think, Horatio Caine master of the obvious ouuuuuch," she said.

"Very funny, come on," he said before they headed for the car.

************************************************************************************************************

At the hospital Calleigh's contractions quickly came faster so she was moved into the delivery room as she screamed out in pain and sweat was running down her face.

"Horatioooo, I'm so going toooo let you pay for this later this is all your fault ouuuuuch," she screamed out in pure pain as her tears started to fall.

He just held her hand without saying anything.

"OK Miss Duquesne time to start pushing," said the doctor.

"Oh great, just when I though this couldn't get any worse," she though and started to push, never before in her life had she felt pain like this. All she wanted was for this to end so she kept on pushing until the doctor said "Al right you got your self a baby boy and he's good an healthy, if you just keep pushing for a little bit more so we can get the other one out too."

"You heard that sweetheart it's a boy," said Horatio excited.

"I heard," she said between her heavy breaths as she kept on pushing, and a moment later she delivered a little baby girl.

"Yeah now we got one of each, how are you feeling?" asked Horatio looking at his girl.

"Happy, but exhausted," she said with a huge yawn as she listened to the screams for her newborn babies.

A bit later she was in another room relaxing after taking a shower while she was feeding the boy. Horatio was looking at the girl he was holding when he suddenly said "This can't be right."

"What handsome?" she asked tiredly.

"Her eyes are brown, did you have and affair with Jake or something?" he said angrily.

"Handsome how can you say that, you know I would never do anything like that, now let me have her so I can feed her," said Calleigh.

They switched babies and he said "What did you expect me to think when she has brown eyes and he looks nothing like me, how will you explain that when you didn't sleep with anyone else?"

"You brother had brown eyes and brown hair, so did Ray Jr and one of my brothers, one of the others has brown eyes even if his hair is blonde," she said.

"That still don't explain why nunna them look like me, how could you sleep with another guy," said Horatio.

"For the last time I didn't, how can you be so stupid and don't see that your own son looks just like you," she yelled at him, she was starting to get annoyed by his false accusations and she was also really tired after the birth.

"Cause he does not, you can have them both, I'm leaving," he said and handed her the boy and started to walk towards the door as she said "Horatio, please don't be like this".

But he kept on walking as the little girl started to scream.

Calleigh sighed and said "I know my angel, your dad can be really stupid sometimes, but don't worry he'll be back to apologise for everything as soon as he calms down."

************************************************************************************************

Horatio ran into the crime lab and into Jake that asked "So what did you guys get?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Horatio angrily.

"Sorry what?" said Jake confused.

"The babies clearly look more like you, so you have to have slept with her," said Horatio.

"I never did such a thing, we broke it of way back on friendly term and never did anything after that. And you know Calleigh loves you too much to have an affair," said Jake.

"You really didn't sleep with her?" said Horatio.

"No, I would never dared to come between you, besides you make her happy not me, and se deserves to be happy. Wait a minute you didn't accuse her of having an affair with her after giving birth when she must have been exhausted," said Jake.

"I did, I've been such a fool," said Horatio and stormed out hoping he could fix it.

Feedback always welcoe and very much appricited :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 18.

*****************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RIK**********************************

Seven days later Calleigh was at home with the twins, they were crying like crazy, she rocked little Trevor Austin and said "Would you please be quiet, you are driving me crazy".

At that moment the phone went of, but she let the answering machine pick it up and heard Horatio say: "Please talk to me Calleigh, I said I was sorry at least let me see the babies, I really miss you, come back to work, we need you."

"You think I should forgive your dad for what he said Trevor?" she said to the little boy.

She looked at his blue eyes, they reminded her of Horatio, then she looked at the little screaming girl and though "Maybe it's crazy of me thinking it was a good idea to shut him out and do this alone when I can't even get my own children to be quiet. He did after all apologize, but on the other hand he did really hurt me".

"Trevor Austin and Danellia Lilly would you please be quiet," she begged, she was so extremely tired since she hadn't slept much for the last five days and was starting to get frustrated.

"Why are you guys giving me sucha hard time?" she said as tears were starting to fall from her eyes, the little boy looked at her and suddenly he stopped screaming and funnily enough he closed his eyes, and so did the girl.

Calleigh sighed once more and put the little boy back in the crib before she sank down on the bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio sat at his desk looking at the picture of Calleigh, he really missed her. Then the phone rang, he answered and said: "Horatio Caine."

"Hey Horatio its Grissom, how are things?" said Grissom.

"Not good, what about you?" he replied.

"Much to do, other than that fine, she's still not talk?" said Grissom.

"No I don't know what to do, any suggestion?" said Horatio.

"Do you have a key to her apartment, because if you do, can't you just go over and surprise her," said Grissom.

"I dunno Gil she clearly don't wanto see me," said Horatio.

"Horatio, listen, she just had your babies, even if she's mad and don't want to see you, she needs you right now, so I say be a man and get over there," said Grissom.

"I dunno," said Horatio.

"Come on, just do it, if it was Catherine that was what I would have done, I have to go, talk to you later," said Grissom and hung up.

Horatio thought for a moment, then decided to go over, if he threw him out, he had at least tried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio unlocked the door to Calleigh's apartment and went inside, he gasped when he saw the condition it was in. The normally clean place was a mess, the sink filled with dirty dishes, glasses, coops and baby bottles. In the living room there were baby clothes, baby toys books about how to raise a baby, romance novels, gun magazines and her clothes. There was some guns was here and there.

Horatio sighed and looked into the bedroom, he found her sleeping on the bed with her clothes on, grimy checks and her hair was a mess, yet she was beautiful.

He looked down in the cribs, the twins were awake. He lifted them up and whispered: "Why don't you hang out with your dad for a while so your mum can get some rest."

He carried them out to the living room and put them in the baby seats before he started to clean up the mess.

********************************************************************************************************

Some hours later Calleigh woke up and realized how quiet it was. She yawned and stretched before she got out of bed and went to check on the twins. She gasped when she saw they were not there and felt terrified. She panic stricken walked into the living room and saw Horatio feed Trevor while he said: "You're a hungry little guy aren't you."

He put him back in the crib before he lifted up Danellia and said: "You are just as cute as your mother. You know I messed up really badly with her and she's pretty mad at me, she's a fiery woman. But you know she's also kind and sweet and smart so you better stop wearing her out OK."

The little girl were done eating and smiled at him.

Calleigh kept watching Horatio when she suddenly saw how clean the place was and said: "You cleaned."

"Oh you're up and yes I did, I know how you hate when things are a mess," he said and smiled at her.

"But you shouldn't be here, you should be at work," she said.

"No, I took paternal leave so I'm staying at home with the children and you're working," he said.

"But who will be the leader then?" she said.

"You will from tomorrow," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful man," she said and kissed him happily.

The clock was about 8PM and Horatio had just put the babies to sleep and sat down besides Calleigh on the couch and said: "They have gotten so big."

"Yeah, how did you manage to keep them quiet with me they always scream," she said.

"Dunno, they just didn't," he said.

"Oh it's just me then," she said and looked down.

"Maybe they just sense that you're tense, I'm sure it's nothing, what did you end up calling them by the way?" he asked curiously.

"Trevor Austin and Danellia Lilly," she said.

"I like it, so how have you been?" he asked looking at her.

"Not too good, the children have been diving me crazy and I missed working," she said and looked down.

"You didn't miss me?" he aid.

"I must admit I did," she said.

"How much?" he asked while he looked into her green eyes.

She figured she might as well be honest so she said: "So much that I though I was going crazy, I was a mess and the place became a mess and…"

Before she could finish he had dragged her closely and kissed her, then he backed away and said: "Sorry I couldn't help my self."

"Oh God I missed you," she said before she started to kiss him hungrily while she removed his shirt and started going at his chest like crazy while he growled.

"Calleigh would you slow down, ohhhhhh," Horatio growled, knowing that the chance of that was minimal since she was like a wild animal kissing and biting on his chest and stomach while he kept growling louder and louder.

Calleigh removed his pants and realised his hardness, she took it in her mouth and sucked on it until he cum with a wild roar.

Then she lay down on top of him resting while he stroked her back and asked: "Calleigh what was that?"

"I just missed you so much," she said.

"Oh sweetheart, are you tired?" he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Then you should get some rest," he said and tried to get up.

"Just lay still and hold me close because I need ya to," she said as she closed her eyes.

*****************************************************************************************************

Calleigh woke up in her bed by the alarm bell 6AM the next morning, wondering how she had gotten there. She quickly got in the shower and got dressed before she looked down in the cribs then at Horatio that was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She bent down in the cribs once more and said: "Don't be too hard on your dad OK."

Then she took one last look at her sleeping handsome and left.

"Catherine, can you fax me the papers on the case file?" Calleigh asked on the phone.

"Sure, so how is the newborn mother?" Catherine replied.

"Glad to be back at work, never knew something that little could cry so much," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Different from baby to baby, Linds was quiet," said Catherine.

"At least you only had one, how is Linds these days?" Calleigh replied.

"I actually don't know, hardly see her. I think she has found her self a boyfriend or something," she said.

"Oh really, how is bugman?" Calleigh asked.

"Busy, but fine, how is Horatio?" asked Catherine.

"Stay at home dad from today," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Really then who's the big boss," said Catherine curiously.

"I am," said Calleigh.

"Oh I see and he's ok with that," said Catherine.

"It was his suggestion so I would think so," said Calleigh.

"He must really love you if he's doing that," said Catherine.

"Oh, he does, but I have to go, so fax over the papers and photos and I'll see you later," said Calleigh and hung up before she walked into the DNA lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Linds does your mother even know you're here?" said Kyle.

"No if she knew I was in Miami she would flip," said Lindsey.

"And where does she think you are," said Kyle.

"School I bet," said Lindsey.

"And if she calls what will you say?" said Kyle.

"Dunno, I didn't actually think of that," said Lindsey.

"And I though you were smart," said Kyle with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"So if she calls and asks where you are what will you say?" said Kyle.

"That I am at a friend's house or something, but she almost never calls me, so I don't worry about it," she said.

"You honestly don't think your mother will call you for four days," said Kyle.

"No, not really" said Lindsey optimistic, but just at that moment her phone rang, she answered and said: "Hey mom."

"Hey Linds, can you do me a favour?" said Catherine.

"Uhm what?" asked Lindsey.

"I forgot to feed the dogs, would you please do it?" said Catherine.

"I can't I'm not home," said Lindsey.

"Where are you?" asked Catherine.

"Library with Jen, dunno how long we'll be here," said Lindsey just as Kyle's phone went of, he walked some steps away and said "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Can you please go over to the house and take buttercup for a walk?" said Horatio.

"Now is not a good time for me, I'm kinda in the middle of something," said Kyle.

"In the middle of what, it will only take a second," said Horatio.

"Lindsey it will only take a second, I know the distance from the library to home," said Catherine.

"Uhm dad I'm on a date can you please take care of it yourself?" said Kyle.

"Well uhm I'm kinda on a date and its uhm kinda not in Vegas," said Lindsey.

"Where exactly are you?" said Catherine.

"A date with whom?" said Horatio.

Lindsey and Kyle looked at each other, sighed and Lindsey said: "In Miami, gotto go."

"With Lindsey, gotto go," said Kyle and then they hung up and looked at each other.

"I'm gonna get in so much trouble," said Lindsey.

"So am I," said Kyle.

"Do you care?" said Lindsey.

"Not really, do you?" he said.

"As long as I'm with you no," she said and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Horatio why the hell is my daughter skipping school to be with your stupid son," Catherine said angrily in the phone.

"Hey, I'm sure this is all your daughters idea, so don't you dare blame me, hang on let me put you on the speaker so I can feed the twins while talking," said Horatio and did so.

"If you hadn't dragged Kyle to Vegas in the first place this would never have happened, she was doing fine before he came along," said Catherine.

"That's not what I hear," said Horatio.

"Don't you dare accusing me of being a bad mother," said Catherine.

"Why else would she act out like she did, and if she's a refection of you, she'll be a stripper too," said Horatio.

"How dare you, and if he's like you, he'll knock her up and leave," said Catherine.

"Hell, I didn't know," he screamed.

"And I didn't have a choice," she yelled back.

"Any idea where they are by the way?" he asked.

"I would think you would know as Miami is your city," she said.

"Vegas is yours, yet you didn't manage to keep track of your own daughter," he said.

"I'll tell you one thing Horatio, if he hurt her, he's dead," said Catherine.

"Same goes for her, and when I'll find her, she'll be on the first flight back because she's NOT dating my son!" said Horatio.

"When she gets back I'm not letting her anywhere near Miami again!" said Catherine and hung up.

Calleigh who had come home in the middle of the conversation walked into the living room and said: "This time you have gone too far."

Then she walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyle where are we going to stay for the next days, mom must be mad as hell and I don't think Horatio is too happy either," said Lindsey then were down at the beach.

"Hadn't it been for Calleigh keeping the babies at her apartment and dad's there too we could have asked if we could stay there," said Kyle.

"Why do the babies live with her and why don't they live together at his place in the first place?" said Lindsey.

"I have no idea, but we can't stay here all night either, I mean we need to sleep," he said since he could tell she was starting to get tired as her head was resting against his chest and because he knew she always got tired after a fight.

"But Kyle as you said we can't go to you dad's or Calleigh's and I bet if we go to your mom, she'll call him and so would the rest of the team, and I'm too tired to argue tonight," she said with a yawn.

"You're really too tired aren't you dragonfly?" he said and stroke her gently.

"Yes, can't I just sleep for a little while, while ya figure out what to do," she said and closed her eyes.

Kyle tried to figure out what to do and finally he wrote a text to Calleigh as it seemed like his only option.

TEXT: Hi Calli. Any idea where dragonfly and I can sleep tonight, she's exhausted poor thing and I really wanna put her to bed, but I can't risk going home or to you cause of dad. I know you can get in trouble for this but please help. Kyle.

Calleigh looked at Horatio. He was sleeping next to her. Then she got out of bed and into the living room, made some calls and wrote a text back to Kyle.

TEXT: Kyle, go to the Palms and ask for my name in the reception, all 4 nights are paid for, and if you need anything put it on my tab, don't worry about your dad finding out, I can handle him if he does. Calleigh.

Kyle gently woke Lindsey up and said: "Let's go to the Palms and get you to bed."

"The Palms, are you crazy, that place coast a fortune," said Lindsey shocked.

"It's on Calleigh's tab, she's helping us out, and don't worry about the money, she have more than enough, think she's even richer than dad," said Kyle.

"She sure must care a lot about you if she's willing to do that," said Lindsey.

"I'm like a son to her," said Kyle.

"And how do you feel about her?" Lindsey asked as they started to walk away from the beach.

"She's like the mother I always wanted, then mom showed up and it got all messed you, then it kinda fixed it self and now I got two mothers, but Calleigh is kinda cooler and they both set boundaries, the only difference is that Calleigh don't always tell dad, so I really like her," said Kyle.

"Must be nice to have three persons that care so much about you," said Lindsey thoughtfully.

"You really miss your dad don't you," said Kyle.

"I do and you know the scary thing is that for every day that goes by his memory fades a little, what if I completely forget him," said Lindsey sadly.

"Nah, you won't," said Kyle and gave her a soft kiss.

"And when bugman marries mom, he'll probably…" she stopped.

"No, Grissom would never try to take your dad's place, but he does care a lot about you dragonfly," said Kyle.

"I know, I really like him too and he and mum are great together. He and mom always call me butterfly, I never figured out why and he calls her ladybug," said Lindsey.

"You all have bug names I want one too," said Kyle.

"You can be my spider," she said with a giggle.

"Spider, I like it," he said.

"Yeah, oh there's the hotel," she said with a huge yawn.

"You're going right to bed as soon as we get to the room dragonfly" he said.

"As you wish my spider," she said and gave him a soft kiss before they went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladybug, honey, would you stop to worry," said Grissom, they were in his office looking over a case file.

"But she has no money to get a hotel room and they know we're mad at them so they're not at Horatio's or Calleigh's so where would she sleep?" said Catherine, she was starting to get really concerned.

"Catherine, I'm sure they'll get help one way or another," said Grissom calmly.

"But bugman what if something happens to her," said Catherine.

"Would it calm you down if I went over to look for her," said Grissom.

"You would do that?" she said.

"Yeah for you I would do anything," he said honest.

Before Catherine had actually thought it through, she had started kissing him while her hands desperately removed his sweater before she started going at his chest.

"Catherine ohh what ohh are you doing, ohhh, we're at wooooork," he growled.

"I just felt like it," she said and kept on kissing him.

"Catherine would you please stop, not here," he managed to say.

Catherine let her hand slide down to his groin and said "Oh come on, I can feel you are ready, for once just take me."

"Oh what the hell," he though, laid her down on the floor removed their pants and got inside her while he removed her top and started to feed on her firm breasts while he worked his way inside her.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhh. Gilbert, ohhhh," she moaned as she cum right before him.

He then got dressed and said "I better go so I can find out little girl."

Catherine just smiled thankfully up at him and before she had a chance to get up he was gone.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 19.

************** WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK***********************************

Grissom arrived in Miami early the next morning, he went right to the crime lab where he found Calleigh and said: "You know where they are, don't you?"

"How did you know I did?" she asked surprised.

"Well you're his step mom, so I just guessed he would ask you for help since there's no way he would let Lindsey sleep outside, and he couldn't ask his mother or his father, that leaves you," he answered.

"You're good, and yes I helped them out, I didn't want my stepson and his girl to even if it will get me in trouble with his father. So did Catherine send you here?" she asked.

"No I offered to go and find out little girl since she's worried sick know knowing where she is," said Grissom honestly.

"How fatherly of you," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Thanks, but to save "your son" from his father, very maternal," said Grissom.

"Well I am or soon to be his step mom, so I do what I think is best," she said.

"Does Horatio know?" Grissom asked.

"Oh relax, so I helped out Kyle, it's not like I killed anyone," she answered.

"You went behind my back and helped out my son, how could you do that?" she suddenly heard Horatio ask.

"Maybe, what are you doing here anyways?" she asked him back.

"Dropping of our children so I can go over and take the dog for a walk, so where is he?" Horatio demanded to know.

"I'm not telling you that since then you'll go over there and yell at him, don't think so. Would you just forget about it and leave them alone and stop steering at my breasts," she answered.

"Sorry but they are just so…And now I won't go, you're gonna tell me where they are right now, or I'll…," he said.

"Would you give us a moment," said Calleigh to Grissom.

"Handsome would you please calm down and control your self, you know I can't sleep with you for another 7 weeks or so," she said.

"But will you at least tell me where they are, I promise I won't yell at them," he said and before he could control him self any longer he had tore open her blouse and started to bite on her breasts.

"Ohhhh, don't doo that, if you promise to leave me be I'll ohhhh, ohhhh tell ya tomorrow, now I have work and ohhhhh my God that feels so goooooood," she moaned.

"I guess that' fair, I better head over to buttercup, the twins are with Eric and Valera," he said and left while she buttoned up her blouse before she went to get the twins and find Grissom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Calleigh entered the DNA lab she heard Eric said: "To do that I would need samples from the babies."

"Eric, don't be silly, of course they are Horatio's," Valera answered.

"But look at her beautiful brown eyes and his brown hair. Makes you wonder doesn't it," said Eric.

"What are you talking about, even with brown hair, he's all Horatio," said Grissom rocking little Trevor in his arms.

"I still wanna run their DNA," said Eric.

"Well go ahead, because I can guarantee that those are Horatio's," they heard Calleigh say from the door.

"Calleigh, I didn't see you there," said Eric shocked.

"You don't say. If you have to test them do it quickly because the twins, Grissom and I have to go" she answered and lifted up her little girl.

"All I need is some swabs since you and Horatio is in the database," said Eric and did so.

"Well have fun with those, come on Gil," she said and headed for the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later she knocked on Kyle and Lindsey's hotel door and Kyle let them in.

"Bugman what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked surprised.

"Your mom is worried like crazy about you and I promised I would go over to find you," Grissom answered.

"Is dad worried too, does he know where we are?" asked Kyle.

"Not yet, but I promised to tell him tomorrow if he behaved and he's a bit worried even if he doesn't say so, but mostly mad," said Calleigh honest.

"What do we do, I don't wanto go back to Vegas, I don't wanto leave you spider," she said and looked at Kyle.

"I dunno, all I know is that I hate to be apart from you dragonfly," he said.

"Oh is that the babies?" Lindsey suddenly asked.

"Yup this is them," said Calleigh.

"Oh how cute, look at her adorable brown eyes, may I hold her?" Lindsey asked, Calleigh nodded and handed over Danellia.

Kyle stood right next to her with an arm around her waist, both looking at the baby that smiled up at them when she said: "I want one with you."

"You do," said Kyle surprised.

"Yeah, I really do," she said.

"Hang on, neither of ya is making any babies, you are way too young," Calleigh stated.

"I wasn't talking about now. I was talking about in the future. So what do you say Kyle?" she asked.

"Of all the woman in the world, you are the only one I want a baby with, cause I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so Lindsey will you marry me?" said Kyle.

"Oh my God Kyle, of course I will," answered Lindsey and kissed him.

"Catherine will kill me, please don't Linds," said Grissom.

"You think she's bad, Horatio will have me hanged," said Calleigh.

"Thought you said you could handle dad," said Kyle.

"Everything has its limits, and you are way too young for that kinda commitment," said Calleigh.

"I'm not baking out," said Lindsey and looked into Kyle's eyes.

"Neither am I dragonfly," said Kyle.

"Have you any idea how much trouble we are in?" she said.

"Yes and we'll face them together, now let's find you a ring," he said, took her hand and dragged her out of the room while Calleigh and Grissom stood shocked behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they came back to the lab Calleigh walked into the DNA lab and asked "Is Horatio back yet?"

"In your office" Natalia answered.

"You have to take the twins for a couple of hours or more I have some news and I need to prepare him first" said Calleigh and looked hopefully at Natalia.

"Sure take all the time you need" said Natalia and Calleigh left her with the twins.

Outside in the hall Calleigh managed to run into Jake causing her to drop something. He bent down and picked up a pair of handcuff and said "Calleigh what are you doing with those?"

Calleigh blushed slightly and said "That's a private matter."

"Oh come on tell me," he said.

"Uhm, I rather not," said Calleigh.

"You're tying Horatio up aren't you and at work aren't you nice," said Jake with a grin.

"So what if I am, he's my fiancé I can do whatever I want with him," she said.

"But at work, isn't that a bit over the top?" asked Jake still amused.

"Uhm kinda have to, have to tell him something and he needs to be tied down the way I like it or he'll make a lot of trouble," she answered.

"Wow Calleigh I didn't know you were into those kinda things," said Jake.

"Well there's a lit you don't know, now if you will excuse me I have to go," she said and headed up to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh closed the office door behind her and said: "Horatio."

"Yes," he said a bit annoyed not looking up from the case file.

"Why are you looking at then when you got time off?" she asked.

"Because it all looks to be outta control," he said annoyed.

"She walked behind him, started to kiss his neck and said: "Are you claming I'm not organized?"

"Just don't see the order in ohhhhh all this," he said.

"You don't have to since you don't work it, now will you leave it be," she said, turned the chair and let her lips lock with his and her tongue find his and they started to play, while she removed his shirt and somehow managed to tie his hands to the back of the chair.

He let out a sigh into her mouth as she kissed him for a while longer before she moved down to his chest while he growled, it was first then he realised he was tied up and couldn't get loose and asked: "Why am I tied up?"

"I just left like it, now let's see how big you are," she said with a smiled and removed his pants and boxer and looked at his engorged penis standing like a tower in front of her.

Calleigh sat down on the floor and kissed it gently before she let her mouth close around it. She let her teeth rasp it a bit while she started to suck.

Horatio growled louder and louder as she kept going faster and faster until he got release and cum in her mouth and she swallowed all of his juices.

Horatio breathed heavily for a while. Then he said: "Not that that wasn't fun, but will you please let me go now?"

"Only if you promise to stay calm when I tell you what I gotto tell you" she answered.

"What?" he said, the cuffs were starting to hurt.

"It's about Kyle and Lindsey," she said.

"I'll kill him if he did something stupid," said Horatio.

"Well then I won't take the cuffs of you," she said calmly.

"You can't let me sit here cuffed up naked all day," he said frustrated.

"Why not, you are handsome thing to look at," she said with a smiled.

"Oh come on," he said trying to break free but couldn't.

"The thing is your son proposed to Lindsey and she said yes," said Calleigh calmly waiting for his reaction.

"HE DID WHAT HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN, LET ME LOOSE NOW!" he yelled at her.

"NO, you will only mess it up and I won't let you ruin it for my son and his lady," she said.

"So you support it, oh great," he said.

"Not exactly, but you won't get anywhere with yelling handsome," she said.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" he yelled.

"OH WOULD YOU CALM DOWN, IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD," she yelled back.

"He's 18 for crying out loud, let me loose so I can find him," said Horatio.

"No I say, not until you calm down, I have to go I have crime scene," she said since she did.

"You're leaving me like this, Calleigh please what if someone finds me?" he asked embarrassed.

"Not my problem, have a nice day and the twins are in DNA," she said with a giggle.

"If you leave I swear I'll let you pay for this," he said angrily.

"Well I have to, you know how it is, see ya," she said and left.

"Oh bloody fantastic, now how will I get loose," he thought annoyed, wondering how long it would take for somebody to find him and let him loose than laugh about it after.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 20.

It was a couple of hours later Horatio was even angrier than before. He was freezing too, but then the door opened and Natalia entered.

"You're naked in the office!" she said shocked and giggled.

"My (stupid) fiancé left me tied up and naked and I can't get loose," he said annoyed.

"She did that, how nice of her," said Natalia with a smile.

"Would you just get me loose?" he said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, if she left you like this she probably wants you to stay like that," said Natalia.

"Oh fantastic I'm never getting loose am I," he said.

"Uhm, sorry H, not a good idea to get on the wrong side with the boss," said Natalia.

"Can you at least give me my boxers or my pants or both then?" he tried.

"Uhm, I guess that's ok," she said and helped him to put them on before she said: "You sure are big, no wonder she likes you."

"Oh shut up will you. And not a word to the rest," he said.

"I can't promise that," she said with a giggle and left him.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Guys, you never guess what I just saw," said Natalia when she came down to the DNA lab.

"What?" said Greg, Eric and Valera at the same time.

"Calleigh left H naked in her office and tied to a chair too, poor guy can't get anywhere," she said.

"Hahaha, he must be so pissed," said Eric.

"Yeah really, you let him sit there too?" said Greg.

"Yeah sure did, well I put on some clothes first," said Natalia honestly.

"You saw his…., (thing)?" Valera asked.

"Sure did," said Natalia with a giggle.

"How big is it?" asked Valera.

"God I really don't wanna hear this," said Eric.

Natalia bent over and whispered something to Valera and Valera said: "Really."

"Yeah totally," said Natalia.

"No wonder Calleigh likes him," said Valera.

"How big is it?" asked Greg curiously.

"It's like…, (huge)," said Valera.

"Nice for her, so you think she'll let him loose," said Eric.

"Not until he behaves the way she wants," said Natalia.

"So she really chained him and left him naked. Man she's dirty," said Greg.

"Yeah, and likes things her way," said Eric.

"I still can't believe his thing is that big," said Natalia.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Calleigh who suddenly entered.

"Uhm, how lucky you are to have found a guy like H that can fulfil your needs," said Valera.

The others slowly fell to the ground since they were laughing so hard.

"Yeah maybe we should call ya handcuffs girl instead of bulletgirl," said Natalia.

"Yeah!" said Eric.

"He sure has some nice parts," said Natalia.

"Stop Nat, you're killing me," said Eric since he was laughing so hard.

"YOU LOOKED AT MY MAN WHY?" Calleigh yelled.

"You left him," said Natalia and added: "He was cold and he's real pissed at you."

"You still should have left him be," said Calleigh.

"Jeez Call, she didn't do anything wrong. If you didn't want her to see, you shouldn't have left him," said Greg.

"You have NO business going up to my office in the first place," she said angrily and left them.

**********************************************************************************************************

Calleigh tore up the door to the office and said: "Why didn't you tell her to leave, I didn't want her to see you."

"Jeez Calleigh, you kinda left me a bit…., I couldn't exactly hide it," said Horatio.

"And she dressed you too. Did you enjoy it?" she said angrily.

"Would you relax and let me loose," he said.

"The hell I ain't, you can stay the night," she said.

"Calleigh, would you please be reasonable, I need to eat and these cuffs are hurting, and I wanna go home with my children," he said.

"You don't want me home, how nice of you," she said.

"You're twisting what I was saying, now will you let me loose for hell!" he said.

"Fine, and just stay at home. I don't wanna see you. And stay away from my son too," she said.

"Little detail, Kyle is mine, not yours," he said.

"You think now is the best time to argue about that?" she said in a warning tone.

"No, of course not, my dear, see you later," he said.

"No, you won't," she said.

Horatio just sighed, got the twins from the DNA lab and left.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 21.

***********************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK************************************

It was midnight and Calleigh was still not home, so Horatio called her office to check on her.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing," she answered.

"That means it's something," he thought, but said: "Please talk to me, bulletgirl."

"You wouldn't understand," she said with a sigh.

"Come on, sweetheart, just come home and tell me, What's the matter," he said.

"I, I…," she started, but stopped with a sigh.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked again, he was starting to get really concerned since something was clearly wrong.

"I...," she stopped again.

"Honey, stay where you are, I'm coming over," he said and hung up before he called Natalia and Greg to get them over to baby-sit the twins.

**********************************************************************************************************

Horatio opened the door to the office and found Calleigh over a case file rubbing her temple.

"Trouble on the case, sweetheart?" asked Horatio.

"No, just thoughts," she said.

"Care to share?" he said and smiled wagly at her.

"It's just.., all week I struggled with the twins and not getting anywhere, and with you, they are like angels. What do I do wrong, why do you like you better? Am I that horrible?" she asked sadly.

"Of course not, but you may give it some time and they'll come around, I'm sure," said Horatio.

"What if they don't?" she said worried.

"They will," he said and smiled at her.

She looked at him. There was a mix of sadness, confusion and hopelessness in her emerald eyes. He was wondering what she was thinking about, he just wanted to go over and hold her closely. But he didn't know if she wanted it, so he stood watching her as she nervously bit her lip.

"Calleigh, it will be ok," he said.

"I was just thinking, what if we raised them here?" she aid.

"It that's what you want?" he said.

"I think that…," she stopped and looked at him.

"But Calleigh, Kyle and this engagement and you helping him, what happened?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't going to let them wander alone in the streets at night. But handsome is it wrong I consider him as mine, because I felt you had a problem with it earlier. I mean I care deeply for him and I only want what's best for him, is that so wrong?" she asked and looked at him.

"No, not at all, I'm glad you're bounding with him, although I think it's too early for them to be engaged. And I'm also sorry I went over the line earlier," he said.

"I know it's soon, but they seem to love each other and they won't take it further for a long time, so I don't think we should stand in the way of it," she said.

"And you're afraid you're a bad mother, you've got nothing to worry about," he said and smiled warmly at her.

Horatio was still standing on the opposite of her desk looking at her. She was blushing shyly by his words, so he said: "Miss Duquesne, are you blushing?"

"I believe I am," she said with a shy smile.

"And there's that beautiful smile of yours. You're just so adorable," he said, which made her blush even more.

"Aren't you just the sweetest? Let me ask you handsome why did you ever fall in love with me?" she said.

"It was your beautiful smile, your sparking green eyes, your cute giggles, that you tell me when you disagree with me. The way you handle with work. How you are with every weapon. The way you walk and talk, your perfect body and everything else about you," he answered honest.

She smiled at him and said: "Gosh, (that's just….)"

"So will you come home with me? Because I sleep better with you by my side," he said.

Calleigh yawned and said: "Let me just finish up, it will only take a minute. I promise,"

"OK, I'll wait downstairs," he said and left her.

***************************************************************************************************

That night Grissom called Catherine and as she assumed it was him, she picked up and said: "Hey bugman, so did you find her?"

"I did...and I'm afraid I have some news," he said.

"Let me have it," she said as she was thinking "How bad can it be."

"Your daughter got engaged to Kyle, something about bugs and babies," he said.

"She did what, why?" asked Catherine shocked.

"Apparently she wants his babies and he wants her," said Grissom calmly.

"Would you please explain what you are saying?" said Catherine confused.

"I found Calleigh as soon as I got here as I had a feeling she knew where they were, so we went over to talk to them, and while holding one of Calleigh's babies she told him he wanted one with him and he proposed, she said yes and for some reason I didn't get they call each other dragonfly and spider. The last I saw they were heading to find a ring before I could do anything to stop them," said Grissom honest.

"She's engaged. She's only eighteen, not to mention he lives in Miami, and she has school and work here. What the hell was she thinking?" said Catherine frustrated.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love, Catherine?" said Grissom.

"I do, but it didn't make me get engaged," said Catherine with a heavy sigh.

"Catherine," said Grissom.

"I know, I know," she said silently.

"Are you OK?" he asked a bit concerned.

"No…and it would feel so much better if you…," she stopped.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," he said.

"But what about…?" he stopped.

"Calleigh will cover it, I'm sure," he said.

"But I can't…," again she stopped.

"You don't have to, I love you so much and I know you without me," he said.

"I love you so much, but duty calls," she said silently.

"Take care and I'll be back before you know it, ladybug," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early next morning when Grissom knocked on Kyle and Lindsey's hotel room door. Kyle opened and let him in.

"Hey bugman, slept well?" asked Lindsey looking at his tired face.

"Not really," he said. Which was true as he stayed up half the night thinking about Catherine.

"You really missed mom, didn't you, bugman," said Lindsey.

"That I did," he said.

"How did she take the news?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Not sure that's why I'm leaving on the next flight," said Grissom honestly.

"Oh so soon, we wanted to take you out for lunch on the beach," said Lindsey.

"I really have to be with her," said Grissom.

"You sure love Catherine," said Kyle.

"Probably as much as Calleigh loves your dad," said Lindsey.

"Yeah she sure loves him, but I don't see why and why she thinks he's handsome," said Kyle.

"Not as handsome as you", said Lindsey.

Kyle smiled at her before he looked at Grissom and said: "So you're leaving Lindsey behind."

"Yes, but I want you back on Sunday," he said.

"OK daddy," said Lindsey in a girlish tone which made Grissom smile.

"And you better not do anything stupid," she said.

"I won't," she said.

"And you better not try anything," said Grissom in a warning tone.

"No sir," said Kyle.

"I better go, but home on Sunday or else..." he said.

"Yes, of course, now go take care of mom," said Lindsey and gave him one last smile which Grissom returned before he left.

"You think he could hurt me?" said Kyle a bit worried.

"Yeah, to be honest, I dunno who's the most dangerous one, mom, bugman, Calleigh or Horatio," said Lindsey with a sigh.

"Well I don't wanna mess with dad for sure, I don't think anyone would. And Calleigh ain't called bulletgirl for nothing," he said.

"She's good, I'll give you that," said Lindsey.

"Wonder if Horatio knows about us?" said Kyle.

"She has probably told him," said Lindsey.

"Then I don't get why he hasn't come to yell at us yet," said Kyle.

"She probably won't tell him where we are until he calms down," said Lindsey.

"How can she even hold him back? When he's bigger and stronger," said Kyle.

"I dunno, but he would never hurt her to get the info and I think she would protect you from him no matter what it took," said Lindsey.

"You sure?" said Kyle.

"Pretty much," said Lindsey.

"Wanna spy to find out if that's true?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, let's head over to the crime lab and have a look," said Lindsey.

********************************************************************************************************

A moment later the young couple sneaked into the crime lab where they saw Horatio and Calleigh in the break room and sneaked over to listen when Eric and Natalia spotted them.

Lindsey and Kyle did a sign to ignore them which they did and walked inside.

"Wow Calleigh, nice breast!" said Eric since she was feeding Trevor and of course her breasts had became bigger during the pregnancy.

"Oh shut up!" she said.

"As I said, will you tell me where Kyle is," said Horatio.

"Are you going to yell at him," said Calleigh.

"Maybe a little," said Horatio.

"Then I won't tell you," she said.

"Oh come on, I'm his father and I'm really worried," said Horatio.

"Nah you ain't," said Calleigh.

"I am," he said.

"No you ain't and you know it, now will you burp him and give me Danellia, so I can feed her," said Calleigh and he did so.

"You said you were going to tell me where they were and you are doing so this minute or I'll…" he said angrily.

"Would you stop it and go home and walk the dog," she said.

"The hell I won't and now you are telling me where they are," said Horatio and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the chair so hardly that it almost caused her to loose Danellia.

"Horatio, What in the world?" asked Calleigh angrily and handed the baby over to Natalia before she tried to break free, but she couldn't.

"Tell me where the hell he is," said Horatio and thigh end his grip.

"Let me go, it hurts," she said and before she knew what she was doing she had slapped him hardly with her free hand and his free hand went up to his face while he yelled: "YOU BITCH!"

Then he hit her hardly, she gasped and struck back and hit him in the ribs. He crocked for a moment in pain, but got up and hit her in the abdomen so she went down and twisted in pain.

That was it for Kyle. He stormed in, sat down next to Calleigh and asked: "Mum, are you ok?"

"No, it hurts," Calleigh cried.

Kyle looked at his father and said: "Dad, how could you, don't you know that you never hit a lady."

"But she…" Horatio started, but didn't have a good answer so he stopped. He just felt so badly seeing Calleigh on the floor like that so he did what was wise kept quiet.

Horatio did try to get down too apologize, but she backed away like a scared animal and Kyle said: "Dad, just go."

"Yeah can't you see you done enough," said Lindsey.

He tried again, but this time Eric stopped him and said: "How could you do that after knowing what her father was like."

Natalia just looked disappointed at him, Calleigh's emerald eyes meet his sapphire blue and she said: "Handsome, please leave."

Horatio just sighed and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Horatio knocked on Calleigh's office door and entered, she looked both sad and scared. At the moment she saw him tears started t fall from her eyes.

Horatio approached Calleigh carefully, she first backed away, but then she let him come, he kneeled down beside her and let his head rest on her lap while tears of sorrow and regret started to fall.

Calleigh let her fingers stroke through his soft red hair before she lifted his head up and looked at him, she felt so venerable and he instantly felt a need to kiss her so he did.

As she pulled him closer she let out a moan into his mouth. He let his tongue play with hers as her eyes and her fingers were running through his hair.

They kept going for a while until he broke free and gasped for air. Calleigh looked at him with lust filled eyes which made Horatio smile at her before he started to kiss her neck while he removed her blouse and continued on her collarbone.

As he reached her breasts and started to bite on her hardened nipples she pushed his head closer so he could get more of her breast inside his mouth. He screamed out as he continued down to her belly, then he gently kissed it before he took her hand and guided her over to the ouch where he removed her pants.

Horatio started to kiss her golden triangle while she arched and her hips trusted upward, before his tongue found its way to her precious diamond and sucked on it while it hardened and became more pink while he moaned more loudly.

Horatio stopped for a moment and looked at her while she arched and moaned like crazy. Then he walked a few steps away and just looked at her, she was trembling in front of him.

As he stood watching her hand went down to her diamond and started to rub it hardly, while she cried out.

Horatio removed his pants to release his hardness and let his hand wrap around it while he kept on watching her, she was so sensual.

He let his hand move back on his cock as he started to drag it back and forth while he growled.

Calleigh stopped for a moment and looked at him standing there in all his glory masturbating in front of her while he growled like a wild beast.

She kept rubbing her diamond with one hang and her breast with the other while she was moaning like crazy.

Horatio kept going until he let go and the hot, white fluid spilled over her breasts and he let out a wild roar. Calleigh came her self a few moments later.

Horatio smiled at her and said: "Are you still…?"

"Pretty much, just leave me," she said as she started to get dressed.

"But then why?" Horatio asked confused.

"Even I have needs, but that doesn't mean that I'm still not mad at you," she said and sat down by her desk again.

He tried to approach her, but again she backed away like he was going to hit her again.

"Calleigh, I'm really sorry, I never meant for it to go that far, I promise I'll never do it again," said Horatio.

"How can I know that, you hurt me in every way Horatio, I never though you could do that," she said and looked down.

"I'm really sorry, tell me what I can do to make it up to you," said Horatio.

"Just leave me and my three children alone, if you even try to get near them I'll kill you," said Calleigh.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was serious so he sighed and left her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 22.

********************* WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK**********************************************

When Calleigh came home from work she found Lindsey and Kyle making out on the couch and asked: "Weren't you supposed to watch the babies?"

"They are dry and sleeping," said Lindsey.

"I don't want it to go any further, at least not here, this is my place," said Calleigh.

"Ok sorry mum," said Kyle.

"Yeah we really are," said Lindsey honest.

"It's OK," said Calleigh calmly.

"So did you fix things with dad?" Kyle asked curiously.

"No, he went way too far," she said at the same time as the doorbell rand.

Calleigh went to open the door, found Horatio and asked: "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk, please," he said, she sighed and let him in then they went into the bedroom while Lindsey and Kyle looked worried at each other.

**********************************************************************************************************

Calleigh and Horatio sat down on the bed, he tried to put his arm around her, but she fastly backed away.

"Calleigh you know I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"Save it, I have heard it all before, have you any idea how bad things actually were when I grew up. You can't cause if you did you'd never have did what you did, so let me show you," she said, found a shoebox and handed it to him.

Horatio opened the box and found pictures of Calleigh as a young girl. She was badly beaten in most of them, but in different ways. He knew she had it bad, but not that bad since she wouldn't talk about it.

He looked at her and said: "Please tell me about it."  
"I was five the first time he beat me badly, I have no idea what I did. Usually I had done nothing, but he tended to get mad for everything, and he hit me hard, by hand, belt and other things. It hurt so badly. And then you…," she stopped.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh, I love you more than anything and I…," he stopped since she was crying sad and angry tears.

Horatio moved closer, he felt so badly and wondered how he could do that to her when he loved her as much as he did.

Calleigh was crying so hard that she was shaking, and finally she let Horatio hold her. He stroked her back gently as she continued to cry until she fell asleep in his arms emotionally exhausted.

He lay her gently down on the bed before he lay down beside her and held her closely.

He figured she could throw him out and yell at him when she woke up, but right now he felt that it was important to be there for her even if she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom and Catherine was in bed, she had been a mess ever since he got home and now she was finally asleep.

He was watching her, her hair was a mess, her checks were grimy from crying, and her chest was going slowly up and down. She looked so peaceful.

Then she opened her eyes and said: "Do you have to look at me?"

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful," said Grissom and gave her a soft kiss.

"I can't be, I'm a mess," she said.

"But still you are beautiful," he said and kissed her again.

"So how was she?" she asked.

"Just fine, happy and in love," he said.

"Not pregnant I hope," said Catherine.

"Not that I know of, and she knows better than that," said Grissom.

"I thought I did once too," said Catherine thoughtfully.

"But it turned out just fine," said Grissom and gave her another kiss.

"Oh my, you missed me didn't you," said Catherine since she could feel his hardness.

"I did," he said and kissed her neck softly. She moaned a bit and he went down to her breasts. She arced and looked at him, Grissom went up and gave her a new kiss and looked into her blue eyes. She let her fingers run through his grey hair as she dragged him closer while their tongues played together.

Grissom got inside her and she let out a soft sigh into his moth as she started to work her way further in, she held onto him so hard that her nails digged into his back until the cum.

Then he gave her another soft kiss and she said: "Thank you bugman."

"You are welcome ladybug, feeling better?" he asked.

"Very, will you hold me close while I sleep, I need to feel you," she said.

"Of course," he said, got of her and held her closely while she again fall a sleep.

***********************************************************************************************************

Catherine woke up around 5PM and noticed that Grissom was missing. She yawned and stretched before she got out of bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and put on some underwear and an old worn out T-shirt before she walked down to the living room where she found Grissom in front of the TV with a crossword puzzle and asked: "I missed you upstairs, what are you doing?"

"Oh you are up, documentary about butterflies," he said.

"You miss Lindsey don't you?" she asked, she never actually stopped to think about the fact that he might miss her and was worried too.

"I do, she's after all my little girl, in a way she always have been. I'm just hoping that she knows what she's doing and that she won't skip any more school when she gets back, since I don't want her to miss to much and end up failing her exams," said Grissom a bit worried.

"You sure like her don't you bugman," said Catherine as the door opened, Lindsey came in and yelled: "Mommy, daddy, I'm back."

"So early, did you and Kyle have a fight?" said Catherine surprised.

"No, no, we uhm had lots of school work and I forgot my books here" she said.

"To your question my dear, yes I do, why else would she have her nickname," said Grissom.

"I almost forgotten about that and your promise," said Catherine.

"Mom, what is he talking about, I thought you came up with the name butterfly with dad," said Lindsey confused.

"No, your dad had nothing to do with that. What happened was that I was working late with Grissom when I got you and he came to visit me at the hospital to see you. Then he was holding you and he said "She's so cute, just like a tiny little bug. And I said "Are you comparing my daughter to a bug". Then he said "But a very cute and beautiful little bug, like a butterfly. Then I smiled at him and said "Yeah my little butterfly,"" said Catherine.

"And dad didn't mind?" said Lindsey a bit surprised.

"No, not at all," said Catherine.

"But Lindsey when I was in Miami, you and Kyle had given each other bug pet names why?" asked Grissom curiously.

"We both like bugs, well me a bit more than him and well he called me dragonfly cause they are his favourites and I him spider cause I think they are cool and stuff," said Lindsey.

"Since when did you start liking bugs?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Uhm since you were in Miami and I hang out with bugman and the rest, ohhh documentary about butterflies can I watch with you dad?" asked Lindsey excited since she had just discovered what was on the TV.

"Sure my little Buggirl, wanna watch to honey?" said Grissom.

"Maybe later, I'll think I'll go and make myself something to eat instead," said Catherine.

Before she headed for the kitchen he watched as Lindsey crept up in the couch next to Grissom, leaned her head to his chest and said: "I missed you daddy, I'm sorry I ran away."

"It's ok, just don't do it again," said Grissom and put his arm around her. Catherine just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

*********************************************************************************************************

A bit later Lindsey said: "Mom said that you made her a promise regarding my nickname."

"I did," said Grissom.

"What was it?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"I promised no matter what happened I would always be there for the two of you, always keep and eye on you and it something should happen to her I would raise you," he said honest.

"What made you do that, I mean dad was still there," said Lindsey a tad confused.

"I dunno," said Grissom honest.

"Since you were a better father figure than Eddie and you could support her," Catherine answered.

"Did you ever think dad was a good father?" asked Lindsey.

"I did, but you know…," she couldn't finish, too hard.

"So even if dad was there, why would Grissom raise me?" Lindsey asked looking at Catherine.

"I just told ya," said Catherine.

"That can't be it, wait were you in love, is Grissom my real father?" asked Lindsey.

Catherine and Grissom looked at each other and Lindsey said: "Is he?"

"No Eddie is," said Catherine.

"Are you sure," said Lindsey.

"Pretty much," said Catherine.

"Mom, are you saying that you don't know who my father is," said Lindsey shocked by this sudden info.

"Well there were some overlaps, but I'm pretty sure," said Catherine.

"But back then you weren't sure and that's why you made the deal," said Lindsey.

They didn't replay so Lindsey continued: "Did you ever check it since you have a DNA lab."

"But I felt there was no need to since I was sure Eddie was your father," said Catherine honest.

"And you were never going to tell me," said Lindsey.

"Let's settle this right now, let's go to the DNA lab," said Grissom with a sigh and they all left.

****************************************************************************************************

Grissom, Lindsey and Catherine stood in the DNA lab waiting for the results.

Catherine looked at Grissom. She could see there was hope in her eyes.

"OK, here are the results, Eddie is your father," said Catherine.

"I'm sorry bugman" said Lindsey sadly.

"So am I, well I guess…," he said sadly before leaving the room.

"I dunno why, but I really wanted it to be him," said Lindsey.

"I know you did butterfly," said Catherine.

"He seemed really sad about it too, mom how come he never gotten any children?" Lindsey asked.

"I dunno, maybe he never found the right girl," said Calleigh.

"I need to talk to him," said Lindsey and left.

Lindsey looked at Grissom. He was sitting by his desk playing with Einstein while he looked sadly into the air.

"Daddy, are you OK?" asked Lindsey in a girlish tone.

"I dunno, I just always hoped," he ended the sentence.

"You always knew there was a chance I was yours didn't you," said Lindsey.

"I did," he said thoughtfully.

"You loved mom for a long time haven't you," said Lindsey.

"Since the first time I meet her, Sara was a mistake, I just figured since your mom didn't seem to feel the same way she was she was ok," said Grissom.

"You really thought she didn't feel the same way, I dunno before dad, but after he was gone she did. She's crazy about you, she way only afraid to act on it," said Lindsey.

"How would you know?" asked Grissom surprised.

"I'm not stupid daddy," she aid.

"I still wish you were my little girl," said Grissom.

"But daddy I am, in a way I always were, how come you never got any children?" said Lindsey.

"Dunno, never found anyone that could replace my darling ladybug I guess. I mean I could never picture Sara as a mother and the only one I wanted children with was Catherine," he said.

"And then time ran out on you both, couldn't you just adopt me," Lindsey suddenly said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, let's fix it tomorrow, but I need your mom's signature to do that," said Grissom.

"I want it to be a surprise, don't tell her and leave her signature to me," said Lindsey.

"Ok, I'll get the papers we need, then we can fix it in a couple of days," he said.

"I can hardly wait," said Lindsey excitedly before she gave him a big hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five nights later Lindsey came running into Grissom's office and said: "Did you fix it?"

"I did my little butterfly, a from now on I am your father," he said.

"Yeah, we have to celebrate, I'm taking you out dancing right now," she said overexcited.

"Lindsey I'm on the clock, I can't just…," he sad.

"It's not every day a girl gets a father, come on let's dance the night away," said Lindsey.

"Well, ok" show the way," he said and they left the crime lab.

****************************************************************************************************

"Warrick, have you seen Grissom?" Catherine asked a bit later.

"He and Lindsey left about an hour ago, she looked overexcited dragging him along" said Warrick.

"He's skipping what the hell," said Catherine.

"Ale least we know who he's with," said Ryan.

"Why would she drag him away from work, and why would he let her and where did they go?" asked Catherine frustrated and confused.

"To find that out you need to find them," said Ronnie.

"I know that, but how, they could be anywhere," said Catherine.

"All you have to do is figure out where Lindsey is if she wanted to celebrate," said Sara.

"Out dancing the night away," said Warrick, Ryan and Nick at the same time.

"But Grissom don't dance," said Catherine.

"If she asked I bet he would," said Nick.

"Would you help me find them," said Catherine.

"Hell yeah, let's go dancing," said Ryan.

********************************************************************************************************

Moments later Sara, Nick and Warrick walked into a nightclub called The Sapphire and Sara yelled: "Wow look at that, Grissom is a real good dancer."

The others looked at where she was pointing. Right there on the floor Grissom and Lindsey were dancing like crazy. Every move was perfect. Nick took up his phone and wrote a text to the rest to get them there that said: "Guys get over to the Sapphire you will never believe this."

"He's all that, he's all that I wanted, all that I needed, all that I have, my baby he's all that," Lindsey yelled along with the music and giggled.

Grissom took her hand and twirled her around and back before he lifted her gracefully and put her down and continued to dance with her while smiled.

"Wow, he's good," said Ryan.

"Yeah and looks like they both are having fun," said Ronnie.

"Never knew he could dance like that," said Sara.

"Neither did I," said Catherine surprised.

They watched with fascination at the dancing couple.

"Linds I need a break and something to drink," Grissom yelled.

"Me too, let's head for the bar," she yelled back and they did.

"What do you want butterfly?" Grissom asked.

"Can I have anything?" she asked back.

"Yes," he said.

"Then I want a Cosmo," she said.

"You heard the girl and I want a beer and a bottle of champagne," said Grissom and got it from the bartender.

"What are we celebrating?" they heard Catherine say from behind.

"Uhm that the nightclub is up all night," said Lindsey.

"Yeah and my new bug," said Grissom.

"Never knew you bought a new bug," said Catherine.

Grissom and Lindsey just looked at each other and laughed.

"What are we missing?" Nick asked since they others had just come over.

"He says he got a new bug, but I didn't know he bought another one," said Catherine.

"Congratulations Grissom, it was about time," said Sara.

"Yeah congrats," said Nick and smiled.

"Welcome to the club even though you have been a member for a while," aid Ryan and they all laughed.

"Can anyone please fill me in since I'm not getting this at all," said Catherine confused.

"And I always thought you were smart mum. What he's saying is that he adopted me, I'm his new bug, papers got final today, he's now my father legally," said Lindsey proudly.

"You did what behind my back, and you would need my signature for that, don't say you forged it," said Catherine.

"I love this song, come on dad let's dance," said Lindsey and dragged him out on the floor and they started to dance again.

"Did any of you know this?" said Catherine angrily.

"No," they all yelled back because of the loud music.

"Well I'm leaving, tell then to sleep somewhere else tonight," said Catherine and left the others looking shocked after her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 23.

******************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK***************************************

It was 5AM in the morning and Grissom, Lindsey, Nick and Ryan were sitting at a table talking.

"Mom really didn't want us home." said Lindsey.

"No she was angry as hell," said Sara.

"Then where will I sleep I got school tomorrow," said Lindsey.

"I guess we can crash at a hotel," said Grissom.

"No don't be silly, let's go home," said Lindsey.

"Butterfly, if your mom is mad that's the last thing we should do," said Grissom with a heavy sigh.

"You're not going to try to talk t her," said Lindsey.

"In the morning, right now we are going to sleep," he said as they went to find a room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom woke up an hour later and got up. He knew he had to see Catherine. He sighed, went into the bathroom and took a long shower and got dressed again.

Grissom watched Lindsey for a moment, she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled for a short second before he left.

A moment later Grissom walked into Catherine's house and locked the door behind him. He walked up to her room, got into bed and turned his back on her when he heard her say: "Please hold me, I need you to, safer that way."

He crept closer and held her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder and asked: "You haven't slept have you?"

"No, you weren't here, I was mad and afraid you would hook up with someone," she said.

"You told me to stay away, so I did, what are you made about and I would never cheat, been with out daughter all night, she's now sleeping at the Tangiers," he said calmly.

"I rather not talk about it, so tired," she said with a huge yawn.

"Later ladybug, just sleep" he said and kissed her head softly.

"Never leave…," her voice disappeared as she had fallen a sleep.

"I won't, I'm right here," he whispered before he too drifted of into dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lindsey woke up she found a note from Grissom that said: "My darling daughter, I went home to talk to your mother, but I won't have you skipping school because of last night. You're also to come home for breakfast around 9AM sine I know school don't start until 10. Daddy."

Lindsey smiled and looked at the time, 7.30, she wondered if Grissom had calmed down her mother yet, but on the other hand it had to be reason for her not to be home before 9 so she decided to sleep for a while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was 7.30 at the Willows residence and Catherine got woken up by Grissom kissing her neck and let out a soft moan while she asked: "You adopt my daughter and neglect to tell me why?"

"She wanted to surprise you," Grissom answered and kept on kissing her.

"But still you should have told me and forging my signature, that's illegal," she said before she moaned again.

"It's not a forgery, I checked it and it at the lab," he said as he moved down to her breasts.

"But I would have remembered if I signed that kinda papers and I didn't," she said.

"Yet you have," he said and started to suck on her nipples.

"Hooooooow is ohhhhhhh," the rest of the sentence disappeared in a series of wild screams of pleasure.

"I dunno, you have to ask her," he said before he gave her a long deep kiss.

"I need you," she said and looked into his eyes.

"I'm right here," he replied as he got inside her and started to work his way further in while they both screamed out and got more brutal to each other until they slowly got release holding on to each other hardly.

He got of her as they both were panting when he asked: "Still mad?"

"Starting to forgive you and thanks," she said and gave him a sift kiss.

"We better get up, I told Lindsey to be here for breakfast at nine," he said.

"If that's the case, why don't you join me in the shower," she said with a smile.

"With pleasure," he said and followed her into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lindsey got into the kitchen she found her parents at the table reading the morning paper and said: "Hey guys."

"Linds, how did you get my signature?" asked Catherine and looked up from her side of the paper.

"Easy, waited to you were too tired to look and said it was stuff from school you needed to sign, and you did," said Lindsey with a smile.

"You're too smart," said Catherine with a sigh remembering signing the papers.

"That she got from you," said Grissom and gave her a peck on the check that made her blush.

"Oh you guys are the sweetest, so what is my punishment?" asked Lindsey.

"No trips to Miami for a month," Grissom answered.

"But dad how will I then see Kyle," she said.

"I never said he couldn't come here," said Grissom with a smile.

Feedback always welcome and very much apprciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 24.

_**6 YEARS LATER!**_

"Mummy, mummy, Trevor took my gun and put it with water and soap in the sink and now it won't work," said Danellia and looked at her mother with sad brown eyes holding her gun, a colt 1911.

"Trevor how many times have I told you not to wreck your sisters guns they are expensive," said Calleigh in a firm tone and started to take the gun apart to see if she could fix it.

"But mummy, it ain't fair that she gotto play with real guns and all I get is toy ones," said Trevor.

"So is cause you don't treat em eight and you dunno a thing bout them cause ya didn't bother to listen cause you're just a stupid little boy," said Danellia.

"I ain't stupid you are cause all you know are weapons and nothing else," he snapped back at her.

"I know much more than you ever will. You are too lazy to bother," he said.

"Am not," she said annoyed.

"Are too, maybe I should shoot you and let you see how you like your beloved bullets," he said and aimed her with a smith and wesson 1911.

Calleigh gasped and said: "Don't solve a problem with shooting like your father does that is just plane stupid."

"You're calling me stupid," she heard Horatio's voice from behind and startled.

"Did not," she said.

"Sure sounded that way," he said, but she could tell by his tone that he wasn't angry rather amused.

"Trevor, would you give me the gun, you're not solving anything by shooting her, and Danellia don't call your brother stupid, you know it ain't true," said Calleigh in a firm and warning tone.

"If I don't shoot, may I keep the gun?" said Trevor and looked hopefully at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Only if you treat it right, and handsome what are you doing down here, I thought you were busy," said Calleigh.

"I promise, come on Gunprincess, let's go test fire them or shoot uncle Stetler for fun," said Trevor.

"No shooting at Stetler, sending him to the hospital with bullets once is enough," said Calleigh before they ran of to the range laughing.

"Your angels need fending and Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey has arrived and are on their way down," said Horatio.

"Oh is that them," said Lindsey excited as she walked through the doo and saw the babies.

"It is meet Emily Rose and Jessica Viola, we just call them Em and Jessie," said Calleigh and lifted up Jessie to feed her the little girl looked at her with her green eyes.

"Oh they are adorable, where are the other two," said Lindsey and lifted up Emily Rose and stroke her gently.

"At the range test firing their guns," said Calleigh.

"I still can't believe you're still letting them shoot after the thing with Stetler," said Catherine since she and Grissom had just walked through the door.

"I can't believe you got twins again" said Grissom.

"Dad has very good swimmers," said Kyle who just appeared, put his arms around Lindsey's waist and gave her a kiss.

"He does and I don't mind since they are all angels," said Calleigh and smiled down at her little girl that was eating away.

"Hell Calleigh, can you tell your children to stop shooting at me?" asked Stetler that who just entered.

"Rick you know they don't mean anything by it," Calleigh answered and handed him Jessie and took Emily from Lindsey and started to feed her.

"One of these days you will have me killed," said Stetler and picked out a bulled from a hole in his pocked and handed it to Horatio.

"Nah, they are just playing, you know they love you," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Hmmm," said Stetler and rocked Jessie gently in his arms as the others laughed.

"You know Rick you should get one your self as long as they don't end up as Linds they are ok," said Grissom.

"Very funny," said Lindsey.

"Relax hone you ain't that much trouble," said Kyle and gave her a kiss while the others just smiled at the young couple.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
